Histoire de ma vie
by Sln
Summary: Dernière descendante d'une lignée oubliée, Isildis fuit sa Cité détruite et fera la rencontre d'une étrange Communauté.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls Isildis, Sinwë, leur passé et leurs pouvoirs sont à moi.

**Note :** C'est ma première fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ce chapitre est court, mais les autres seront plus longs. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Kissou à tous et bonne lecture.

Le Seigneur des Anneaux

_Histoire d'une vie_

Je me nomme Isildis, j'ai 16 ans et je suis née sur une île au large de la Terre du Milieu. Je suis la dernière représentante d'une lignée de Mages guerriers. Mes parents ont dû fuir notre île qui sombra dans la mer, un soir d'automne.

A cette époque là, je n'avais que 4 ans, mais je me souviens de tout. Des cris de terreur des habitants de l'île, des tours de la Cité qui s'effondraient, des colonnes d'eau qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel bleu de Mandwin, mon île, et qui retombaient avec fracas sur les habitations.

Je me souviens de tout.

De mon père en armes qui ouvre en grand la porte de ma chambre, qui me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène au port. De ma mère, vêtue de sa grande robe de velours bleu qui tendait les bras par dessus le bastingage du bateau pour me saisir, de mon père qui saute sur le pont du navire, suivit de ses capitaines et lieutenants.

Je me souviens que tous les adultes à bord étaient sur le pont, les bras tendus vers le ciel, vers la mer et vers Mandwin et récitaient des formules et des prières. Ils déployèrent toute leur magie pour faire souffler le vent, pour calmer la mer et pour protéger notre île des dégâts du temps et de l'eau.

Je me souviens de tout.

De notre arrivée en Terre du Milieu, de la construction d'une ville portuaire où mon peuple s'établit, de la maladie et de la mort de ma mère, de mon apprentissage de la magie, de la pêche, de la chasse et de l'art guerrier de mes ancêtres.

Je me souviens de tout.

Mais comment ne pas se souvenir de ma vie d'avant, quand tout ce que cette pièce contient me la rappelle ? Je suis actuellement dans la salle du trône, seule. Mon père est le frère de l'ancien Roi-Sorcier de Mandwin, roi qui sombra en même temps que son royaume. Mon père, Sinwë, est devenu le Roi-Sorcier de Minas Elen, la Tour de l'Etoile, la Cité Bleue. Minas Elen avait été construite sur trois niveaux. Le premier niveau était celui de la base, celui par lequel on entrait dans la Cité. C'était le niveau qu'habitaient les soldats, avec les garnisons et les chevaux, et c'est à ce niveau que se trouvait l'armurerie principale.

Le deuxième niveau, au dessus du premier, était celui qui abritait les hommes, les femmes et les enfants de la classe moyenne. Et le troisième niveau, le plus élevé abritait la noblesse du peuple des Mages guerriers.

La salle du trône était immense. Elle était en forme de fer de lance, des colonnes de marbre blanc en font le tour. Des statues représentant nos anciens souverains étaient entre chaque colonne. Les piliers étaient gravés de l'histoire de chaque roi et de chaque reine, les murs couverts de tapisseries qui racontent l'histoire de notre île et de sa destruction.

Du plafond, pendaient des lustres qui contenaient du feu et des braises, c'était notre seul moyen de lumière. Une table gigantesque se trouvait derrière le trône. Cette table servait pour les repas, mais aussi pour les conseils, et les réunions des généraux.

Le trône de mon père était au centre de la salle. Il y avait trois trônes en réalité. Le plus haut était celui du roi. Il était en pierre bleue de Mandwin, pierre que nos ancêtres avaient nommé lapis-lazuli.

Le second trône, légèrement plus bas que le premier, était celui de la reine. Taillé dans une pierre verte que ma mère avait appelé émeraude, il resplendissait de mille feux lorsque la lumière solaire passait au travers.

Le dernier trône, celui qui touche le sol, était taillé dans une pierre rouge foncé. Cette pierre a pour nom grenat. Pour atteindre le siège de lapis-lazuli et celui d'émeraude, il fallait gravir un escalier.

J'étais vêtue comme la plupart des femmes de notre Cité, sauf que j'avais amélioré un peu le vêtement, pour qu'il soit plus… pratique pour se battre. J'avais une robe de velours rouge foncé, à longues manches de voiles blanc. La jupe était fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et mes pieds étaient chaussés de bottes de cuir souple de daim noir.

J'avais sur les genoux le livre de ma lignée. Je le lisais tranquillement, quand la cloche d'alarme de la Tour de Guet retentit dans la Cité Bleue.

Je me souviens de tout.

Ceci est l'histoire de ma Cité. Ceci est mon histoire.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alors, qu'en pensez vous pour une première ? S'il vous plaît, laissez une pitite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir : )

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (si vous le voulez)

Séléné.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout à Tolkien, sauf Isildis, Minas Elen et ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lysbeth – Beriawen : Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review.

Mellyna : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! J'irai lire (relire plutôt) le Pantin dès que je le pourrais. Pour l'époque, ça se passe pendant la période de la Communauté de l'Anneau. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira.

Harana : Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur. Je crois que ce chapitre est plus long que le prologue. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Dis moi, quand est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de lire le chapitre 2 de ta superbe fic "un été pour s'apprivoiser ?" ? J'ai hâte de le lire :p Mégakissoux

Agua : Une nouvelle fic ? GENIAL ! J'ai hâte de la lire ! Oui, chuis fan d'Aragorn et Legolas, en passant par Faramir et Haldir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je reviewerai tes fics sous Selerya alors ;)

**Note :** Après le prologue voici le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Les pensées sont en italique et entre " ". Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Chapitre 1 

La cloche d'argent sonnait l'alarme. Minas Elen était attaquée ! Isildis bondit du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, fourra le gros livre relié de cuir bleu sombre dans la sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et sortit en courant de la salle du trône. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la porte du dernier niveau. C'était des orques qui attaquaient.

Un éclair de lumière bleu électrique zébra le ciel de la Cité et alla frapper un groupe d'orques. Isildis reconnut l'attaque de son père. Du regard, elle chercha la silhouette familière entourée d'un halo bleu. Elle la trouva au milieu du deuxième niveau, entourée de ses lieutenants, essayant de repousser l'invasion.

Brusquement, la terre trembla, le ciel gronda, et la mer s'agita. Une ombre noire se profila à l'entrée du premier niveau de la Cité. Les orques s'enfuyaient devant l'ombre, hurlant de terreur. Du haut de Minas Elen, Isildis reconnut le monstre qui détruisait sa ville. Elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois dans les livres de la bibliothèque royale.

- UN BALROG ! hurla la jeune fille en montrant le Démon des Profondeurs.

Le démon s'approcha du mur d'enceinte du deuxième niveau de la ville, déploya ses ailes, son corps brûlant d'un feu sombre. Le Balrog avait un fouet de feu, il s'en servit pour balayer le Roi-Sorcier et ses lieutenants.

Les Mages guerriers furent expulsés du second niveau de la Cité, certains allèrent s'écraser au pied du mur, d'autres se brisèrent la nuque en retombant, et une minorité fut gravement blessée, mais mourante. Le Roi Sinwë faisait parti de ces derniers. L'homme était retombé sur un amas de pierres, se brisant la colonne vertébrale et quelques côtes.

- PERE !

Isildis hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle dévala les escaliers menant au niveau inférieur au pas de course. Elle saisit la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main : une lance. Les orques avaient réussi à passer les défenses des deux premiers niveaux de la Cité, et montaient à l'assaut du dernier. La jeune fille tomba sur ces monstres en arrivant au deuxième niveau. Le premier qu'elle vit, elle le transperça, le second fut tué de la même manière, et ainsi de suite. Isildis se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son père, récoltant blessures, coupures, égratignures, et semant la mort parmi les orques. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du corps de son père, la jeune fille tomba à genoux et lâcha sa lance.

- Père, murmura-t-elle.

- Isildis, ma petite fille...

- Non Père, ne parle pas, tu vas t'épuiser !

- Je vais mourir ma fille, et tu n'y peux rien…

- Non, tu ne mourras pas ! Je vais chercher le guérisseur, il te sauvera ! s'exclama l'infante en commençant à se lever.

- Reste ! dit le Roi-Sorcier en retenant sa fille par le bras. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, alors écoute moi attentivement !

Sinwë reprit son souffle et continua.

- Je ne suis pas ton père. Ton véritable père était un Atlante.

Cette révélation tomba comme une bombe sur Isildis. _"Mon père, un Atlante ?"_

- Et qui était ma mère ? demanda la jeune fille, choquée.

- Ma femme, la mère que tu as toujours connue était ta vraie mère.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ? explosa brusquement l'adolescente. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que mon père était un ennemi de notre peuple ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'étais une bâtard ?

Le roi de Minas Elen agonisait. Dans un dernier effort, il parla à sa fille en colère :

- Je sais que… tu n'as jamais réussi… à faire de la magie, haleta-t-il. Mais ne désespère pas… ais confiance en toi… et tu y… arrivera…

Le Roi-Sorcier posa sa main sur la joue de sa "fille" et sourit. Isildis ferma ses yeux embués de larmes, tandis que le mourant reprenait la parole.

- Fuis ! Quittes cette Cité maudite… et sauves ta vie… Mon enfant… Ai shiteru…

La main de Sinwë glissa de la joue de la jeune fille et retomba mollement sur le corps désormais sans vie du roi de la Cité Bleue. L'adolescente rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Non ! Père ! Reviens, ne m'abandonnes pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! murmura-t-elle en secouant comme un prunier le corps sans vie de son père adoptif.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Un sifflement près de son oreille et une flèche empennée de noir qui alla se ficher entre deux pierres du mur, sortirent Isildis de sa léthargie. _"Merde, les orques ! Je les avais oubliés ceux-là !"_. La jeune fille ramassa sa lance et bondit sur ses pieds.

Elle n'était peut être pas une beauté, ni capable de faire de magie, mais c'était l'un des meilleurs guerriers de son peuple. _« Fuis ! Sauves ta vie ! »_. Les paroles de son père adoptif lui revinrent en mémoire. Un regard aux alentours lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour sa Cité.

Isildis s'élança vers la porte qui menait au premier niveau, quand un reflet bleu attira son regard et la stoppa dans son élan. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'épée qui gisait près du corps maintenait froid du Roi-Sorcier de Minas Elen. C'était l'épée de son père adoptif.

- Nensil ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'arme à la lame d'argent.

Une flèche frôla sa tête. La Mandwinaine plongea sur l'épée, la saisit et partit au pas de course vers la sortie de la ville, évitant flèches et lances du mieux qu'elle pouvait, longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir, et combattant les envahisseurs, se frayant un passage jusqu'à l'armurerie principale, située au premier niveau de la Cité Bleue.

Dans l'armurerie, derrière un mur couvert d'épées et de boucliers, se trouvait un souterrain qui menait au cœur de la forêt entourant Minas Elen. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'armurerie, Isildis trouva la salle investie par trois orques. De sa lance elle transperça l'un des monstres, et décapita les deux autres d'un mouvement de Nensil, dans un giclement de sang noir. La jeune fille se barricada dans la salle d'armes et en fit le tour d'un regard.

Du premier coup d'œil, elle repéra le bouclier fétiche de son père adoptif. C'était un écu rond en argent, avec en son centre deux motifs bien distincts et de couleur différente. Le premier était en grenat. C'était l'emblème de la famille, un cheval de mer, mi-cheval et mi-poisson. Le second motif était fait de saphir, et il était en dessus de l'emblème familial. Le motif de saphir représentait le symbole du peuple de Mandwin, une épée et une lance croisées au dessus d'une étoile à cinq branche.

Isildis s'en empara, le fixa sur son dos avec la lance et passa Nensil à sa ceinture. Elle se dirigea vers un bouclier de bois, frappé d'un croissant de Lune. La jeune fille appuya sur l'astre nocturne et vit le mur coulisser sur le côté, donnant accès à un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

L'adolescente prit une torche qu'elle alluma, tandis que le mur se refermait sur elle. Isildis descendit l'escalier avec précaution, de peur de glisser sur les pierres humides et de se blesser. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, la jeune fille rencontrait toujours le même décors. Une arcade de pierre, éclairée régulièrement par des torches.

L'escalier s'était interrompu, et un chemin de terre battue le remplaça. Isildis avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures. Elle arriva enfin au bout du tunnel. De la lumière orangée filtrait à travers les branches qui camouflaient la sortie du passage secret. Avec mille et une précautions, l'adolescente sortit dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, se mit à découvert et commença à marcher. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle avançait, droit devant elle. La nuit tomba bientôt, mais Isildis ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, la jeune fille grimpa à un arbre, se mettant hors de vue et de portée, et s'endormit, l'épuisement lui engourdissant le cerveau, lui faisant oublier sa journée d'horreur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une lumière l'éblouit et la fit cligner des yeux. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers le feuillage des arbres. Maintenant suffisamment reposée, Isildis se souvint parfaitement de sa précédente journée.

La douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher refit surface. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et franchirent le barrage de ses cils. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Isildis pleura. Un bruit de course dans les bois fit taire les pleurs de la jeune fille. La guerrière reconnut les borborygmes barbares des orques. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de partir à sa recherche. _"Minute ! A MA recherche ? Pourquoi est ce que ces mochetés sans cervelle me courent elles après ?"_.

- Elle est là ! cria une horrible voix rauque.

Un orque noir et puant montrait du doigt la branche sur laquelle Isildis pleurait.

_"Et merde !"_. Ne voulant pas tenter sa Chance, Isildis se laissa tomber au sol et partit au pas de course à l'opposé du régiment de monstres.

Dès qu'ils la virent, les orques se jetèrent à la poursuite de la jeune fille, piétinant et ravageant tout sur leur passage. Leur proie courait vite, mais elle était fatiguée, et sa résistance avait été entamé par sa fuite et sa douleur. Les orques eux, étaient inépuisables. Ils couraient vite, et forçaient l'allure à chaque foulée.

Bien qu'elle soit fatiguée et en moins bonne condition physique que ses poursuivants, Isildis était plus agile, et beaucoup plus intelligente et rusée qu'eux. Elle changeait de trajectoire irrégulièrement pour essayer de semer ses chasseurs, mais le flair de ces monstres était une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait pas compté. Il faut dire que sa connaissance des orques venait exclusivement des livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque royale et que son peuple ne vivait pas depuis assez longtemps en Terre du Milieu pour bien connaître ces erreurs de la Nature.

A force de changer continuellement de direction, la guerrière avait réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur ses poursuivants. Profitant de ce répit, Isildis grimpa sur un arbre, et se camoufla du mieux qu'elle put, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le bataillon d'orcs qui lui donnait la chasse s'arrêta juste sous l'arbre dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge, et ne bougea pas.

- Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit ! ordonna de sa voix rauque l'orque qui devait être le chef. La Magicienne ne nous échappera pas, elle n'est pas loin, elle est épuisée. Nous la rattraperons facilement !

Les orques grognèrent et montèrent rapidement le camp. Sur son arbre, Isildis crut qu'elle allait tomber de sa branche, tellement elle était horrifiée. _"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire pour me tirer moi maintenant ? Ces crétins me bloquent la possibilité que j'ai de fuir ! Il fera nuit dans plus de six heures. J'ai rien à manger, alors autant me reposer. Je vais dormir et essayerais de me faire la malle cette nuit."_.

Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes à un plan pour la nuit, la jeune fille tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil venait de se coucher, et les orques en feraient bientôt autant. _"C'est bientôt l'heure. Il va falloir que je crée une diversion pour que ces imbéciles fassent un boucan monstre qui me permettra de sauter de branches en branches sans qu'ils ne me remarque. Putain, pourquoi je suis incapable de faire de la Magie ?"_.

Son incapacité à faire de la magie handicapait beaucoup Isildis. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas sortie première de l'Ecole de Stratégie et Combat Militaire de Minas Elen pour rien ! Elle prit le poignard qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, et coupa un morceau de la branche qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête.

L'adolescente remit son poignard à sa ceinture et lança le morceau de bois dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle voulait prendre. Son stratagème fonctionna parfaitement. Les sentinelles se précipitèrent vers le bruit que la branche fit en tombant, et ils réveillèrent tout le campement avec leurs cris. Profitant du souk incroyable que sa diversion avait engendrée, Isildis se mit debout sur sa branche et bondit sur celle de l'arbre voisin.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'opération et lorsqu'elle fut à l'autre bout de la clairière où le camp des orques était établis, l'adolescente se laissa glisser à terre, se courba et partit en courant dans le silence absolu. Pas si silencieuse que ça, car un cri de pure rage s'éleva de derrière elle, et la jeune fille entendit une voix de stentor hurler :

- RATTRAPEZ LA ! JE LA VEUX VIVANTE, MAIS IL PEUT LUI MANQUER UN BRAS OU UNE JAMBE !

_"Hoho, ça va chauffer pour mon matricule ! Je ferais mieux de filer, tant pis pour la discrétion !"_. Isildis ne prit pas le temps de développer sa pensée, et partit au pas de charge à travers bois. Elle entendait le pas lourd des monstres qui la poursuivaient. Elle entendait leur respiration forte, leurs grognements de colère, et elle sentait leur haine à son égard.

Forçant l'allure, la guerrière augmenta la distance qui la séparait de ses poursuivants. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour pouvoir réfléchir vite, très vite à un plan de bataille. _"Vite un plan, il me faut un plan ! Je ne peux pas me stopper et leur faire face. Ils sont trop nombreux, et même si je suis une bonne combattante, ma force de frappe se trouve très réduite. Et je suis incapable de faire de la magie ! La vie est injuste ! Tiens une lueur… Un feu ??! Par Eru, je conduis les orques droit dessus !"_.

En effet, la lumière d'un feu de bois était visible entre les arbres de la forêt. Le feu devait se trouver dans les ruines d'une quelconque maison, car une arcade qui devait soutenir une ancienne salle ronde était quelques mètres en retrait dans la clairière. _"J'espère qu'il y a des hommes qui sont autour du feu ! Je m'en veux d'attirer les orques par ici, mais de toutes façons, ils auraient vu la lumière, alors autant que ce soit moi qui arrive la première. Avec mon entraînement, je peux leur laisser le temps de fuir."_ pensa Isildis en soupirant mentalement. _"C'est partit !"_.

Accélérant encore sa course, la jeune fille bondit dans la lumière du feu. D'un regard elle embrassa la scène. Elle repéra vite fait deux Hommes, un Elfe, un Nain, quatre Semi-Hommes et un vieillard. Les Hommes ainsi que les Semi-Hommes avaient tiré l'épée, l'Elfe avait bandé son arc et le vieillard s'était mis debout.

Isildis se retourna vers le noir de la forêt. Sans un mot, elle courut vers les ténèbres, sauta en l'air et s'accrocha à l'arche. L'adolescente balança ses jambes vers le néant d'où elle avait surgis, et ses pieds percutèrent un corps noir qui fut propulsé vers l'extérieur de la clairière. La jeune fille fit le tour complet de l'arcade, lâcha prise et retomba gracieusement au sol. Agile et rapide comme un chat, Isildis dégaina son épée de la main droite et prit sa lance de la main gauche. La guerrière se mit en position de combat ; elle leva et recula son bras gauche, sa lance parallèle au sol, et envoya avec force son arme en avant. La lance siffla dans l'air avant d'atteindre une cible qui s'effondra dans un gargouillis de sang.

Isildis prit ensuite son épée à deux mains, la monta à la hauteur de son visage et se mit de profile. Ses yeux sondaient la noirceur des ténèbres qui les entouraient. Des grognements s'élevaient de la forêt. Sentant la rage et la vengeance bouillonner dans ses veines, la jeune fille libéra une partie de sa colère en paroles qu'elle hurla :

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Suis-je si précieuse aux yeux de votre Maître pour qu'il envoie un régiment entier de ses plus stupides serviteurs à ma poursuite ? REPONDEZ ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Sales monstres ! Vous avez détruis tout ce à quoi j'étais attaché, je n'ai pas pu faire mon deuil, et vous venez me chercher, sans doute pour me torturer et pour subir le même sort que les femmes de ma race. JAMAIS VOUS NE M'AUREZ !

Un rire rauque s'éleva de l'ombre. Un rire qu'Isildis commençait à connaître.

- Je dois avouer que les femmes de ta race sont d'une qualité supérieur à toutes celles que j'ai déjà eu. Frétillantes et pleines de vie, comme nous les aimons ! C'était un plaisir presque jouissif de massacrer ton peuple !

Le rire rauque retentit de nouveau dans le silence tendu de la clairière. Mais l'adolescente qui bouillonnait déjà de colère explosa littéralement.

- SALES FILS DE PUTE ! VOUS ALLEZ PAYER !

Cette fois ce fut tout le régiment d'orques qui éclata de rire. Un rire cruel et démoniaque. Un rire qui racontait l'histoire de toutes les victimes que ces monstres avaient faites. Ne contenant plus sa rage, Isildis attaqua.

- Elenluin !

La combattante hurla ce mot avec tant de force et de haine, qu'un frisson de peur parcourut les rangs adverses. Aussitôt que l'écho de son cri eut cessé, la jeune fille courut à toute vitesse vers la forêt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Un vieillard, deux Hommes, un Nain, un Elfe et quatre Hobbits ou Semi-Hommes formaient la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les neufs hommes étaient arrivés à la tombée de la nuit dans une clairière de la forêt d'Eryn Vorn. Clairière où les ruines d'un ancien relais de chasse subsistaient. Gandalf ordonna une halte au centre des ruines, et ses huit compagnons commencèrent à monter le campement. Lorsque le feu fut allumé, les sacs posés et les estomacs rassasiés, la conversation s'amorça.

- Gandalf, pourquoi nous faites vous passer par cette forêt ? demanda le Nain.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une Cité se trouvait derrière Eryn Vorn, répondit le vieillard. Je souhaiterais la voir Gimli.

- J'en ai entendu parler, intervint l'Elfe grand, musclé et blond aux yeux bleus. On raconte que ses habitants viennent d'une île située au large de la Terre du Milieu.

- On dit aussi que cette île aurait sombré il y a de cela 3000 ans, et que les survivants auraient accosté cette terre et battis une Cité ici, ajouta un Homme brun aux yeux noisette.

- On raconte également que le peuple de cette ville est un peuple de Mages guerriers, renchérit le deuxième homme brun, mais aux yeux bleus. Qu'ils ne sont pas belliqueux, justes et très puissants.

- Je crois que je vois de quel peuple vous parlez, dit un des quatre Semi-Hommes. Il me semble que l'un des leurs s'était battu aux côtés des Hommes et des Elfes lors de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

- En cela je puis vous aider Frodon, dit gentiment l'Elfe. Cet homme se nommait Narnim l'Ardent.

- C'est exact. Merci Legolas !

- Cette Cité n'existe pas ! s'exclama un deuxième Hobbit qui répondait au nom de Peregrin Touque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Meriadoc Brandebouc, un troisième Semi-Homme.

- Personne n'a jamais vu cette ville, et aucun de ceux qui l'ont cherché n'est revenu. J'en déduis donc que cette Cité n'existe pas !

Au moment où le quatrième Semi-Homme allait prendre la parole, un intrus fit irruption dans les ruines. La Communauté se mit debout et en garde. Gandalf le Magicien, les deux Hommes et les quatre Hobbits sortirent leurs épées, tandis que l'Elfe bandait son arc, une flèche prête à l'emplois.

A la lumière du feu, l'intrus se révéla être une fille. Elle parut soulagée de voir les neufs hommes. Mais ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions, car la jeune fille avait fait demi-tour et jouait à Tarzan avec l'arche qui semblait marquer l'entrée de la clairière où les neufs compagnons avaient élu domicile pour la nuit.

Quand la fille eut de nouveau les pieds sur terre, la Communauté fut médusée de la voir dégainer son épée d'une main, et de prendre sa lance de l'autre. Les adultes virent l'adolescente envoyer sa lance avec force vers la forêt. Ils entendirent un corps tomber au sol avec un gargouillis caractéristique, tandis que la jeune fille se mettait de profile, son épée parallèle au sol et hurlait sa rage.

- Elenluin !

Le cri de guerre de l'adolescente retentit dans le silence pesant qui régnait sur les ruines et leurs alentours. Elle se rua vers l'obscurité, épée en avant, et les hommes entendirent le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant. Gandalf brandit son bâton devant lui et fit de la lumière. Les neufs compagnons virent alors une chose qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais : leur inconnue se battait contre des orques, coupant un bras par-ci, une jambe par-là, une main qui traînait ici, et genou qui passait par là.

L'adolescente était portée par la haine qu'elle ressentait pour ces créatures monstrueuses. On dit que la haine décuple les forces, mais elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à Isildis, car elle était seule contre un régiment d'une centaine d'orques. Emportée par la rage, l'adolescente ne surveillait pas assez ses arrières et manqua de se faire décapiter. Une lame s'interposa entre l'arme de l'orque et le cou de la jeune fille dans un bruit familier.

Isildis se retourna au bruit du métal s'entrechoquant. Elle vit avec stupeur l'homme brun aux yeux bleus retenir l'épée qui allait lui trancher la tête. Le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche fendant l'air la fit se baisser rapidement et la força à se concentrer sur ses ennemis. La guerrière remarqua que la flèche avait été tirée par l'Elfe et avait transpercé le crâne d'un orque. La jeune fille comprit avec joie que les neufs hommes se battraient à ses côtés. Elle vit aussi les quatre Semi-Hommes se défendre et attaquer avec difficultés, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se rapprocha d'eux pour les aider. Le vieillard se débrouillait très bien lui aussi, malgré ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche, l'homme combattait vaillamment. Isildis sortit de ses pensées et se jeta dans la bataille lorsqu'une lame lui entailla le bras gauche. La combattante se battait avec la force d'un dragon et le courage d'un lion.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus que le chef orc du régiment, celui qui luttait contre Isildis. D'un accord tacite et muet, les neufs hommes laissèrent leur inconnue finir son combat. En réalité, c'était plus pour se reposer et voir comment elle s'en sortirait que pour autre chose. Rah, ces hommes !

Toujours est il, que ces messieurs regardaient avec intérêt le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Isildis feintait et attaquait rapidement, essayant de fatiguer son adversaire. Mais c'est qu'il était résistant le bougre ! L'orque réussit à enrouler la lame de son arme autour de celle de Nensil, et d'un coup sec du poignet, il fit sauter l'épée des mains de la jeune fille. Nensil tournoya quelques instants dans les airs avant de se planter dans le sol en retombant.

- Pas mal pour un abruti d'orque, ricana Isildis. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une épée pour te mettre une raclée !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, femme ! renifla l'orque, méprisant.

Le monstre abattit son épée sur l'adolescente qui bondit en arrière pour l'éviter. La lame se planta dans le sol, le coup étant trop fort. Isildis profita de ce que l'orque essayait de dégager son épée pour lui envoyer un violent direct du droit. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec la joue (si un truc comme ça en a !) de son ennemi, la scène se figea. Lentement, la jeune fille ramena sa main vers elle, et ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet, les ricanements de l'orque lui vrillant les tympans.

- Alors petite femme, tu penses toujours pouvoir me battre épée ? ricana l'orque.

- Bien sûr ! Un enfant de 5 ans pourrait battre un type dans ton genre ! lança la jeune fille, se concentrant su son adversaire pour oublier sa douleur.

L'orque cracha à terre de colère. Il bondit sur la jeune fille qui ne faisait qu'éviter les coups de son ennemi. Plus Isildis esquivait, et plus elle se rapprochait du corps du monstre que sa lance avait transpercé. Gandalf, les deux hommes, l'Elfe et Frodon avaient compris ce que leur inconnue voulait faire. Isildis commençait à fatiguer. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle faucha les jambes de son adversaire, le faisant tomber. Elle courut vers le cadavre empalé, attrapa sa lance et évita un coup d'épée que l'orque qui s'était relevé lui asséna.

_"Le combat dure depuis trop longtemps, je n'ai plus assez de force pour le battre de front. Il faut que cet affrontement cesse rapidement !"_ pensa la jeune fille. L'adolescente courut vers son adversaire. Arrivée à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle planta sa lance dans le sol, et, emportée par son élan, les pieds de la frêle jeune fille décolèrent du sol, et elle fit le tour de son arme. Ses pieds frappèrent avec force l'orque qui s'écroula à terre, à moitié assommé. Retrouvant le plancher des vaches, la guerrière dégagea sa lance et en appuya le fer sur la poitrine de son ennemi.

- Un seul geste suspect, et tu es mort, siffla la jeune fille.

Le dernier assaillant ne dit rien, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Bien. Maintenant, réponds à mes questions : qui vous a envoy ?

Aucune réponse.

- Pourquoi deviez vous me capturer ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Isildis perdit patience, et incisa la chair de l'orque pour le faire parler. Un filet de sang noir dégoulina dans la lumière que dispensait le bâton du vieillard.

- Je recommence. Pourquoi me vouliez-vous ?

Cette fois l'orque répondit.

- Le Maître nous a ordonné de lui amener la fille du roi.

- Pourquoi faire et comment pouvez-vous penser que c'est moi ?

- Le Maître ne nous a rien dit, mais IL vous avez décrit.

- Qui est ton Maître ?

- Si je vous le dis, IL me tuera !

L'adolescente enfonça un peu plus son fer de lance dans la chair de l'orque.

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne parles pas !

Mais l'orque resta muet.

- J'attends !

- Tues moi femme, parce que je ne dirais rien ! cracha le monstre.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqu ?

- Pour avoir de la chair fraîche ! ricana l'orque, graveleux.

Avec un cri de rage, Isildis retira sa lance de la plaie du monstre, et la renfonça dans le corps noir de son adversaire, lui transperçant le cœur, la pointe ressortant dans le dos du mourant et se plantant dans la terre. Dans un dernier mouvement convulsif, l'orque se raidit et rendit son dernier soupir.

L'adolescente laissa quelques instants de plus sa lance dans le cœur du cadavre d'orque qui gisait à ses pieds, puis elle se releva difficilement et alla chercher son épée qui était restée planté dans le sol. La jeune fille remit Nensil à sa ceinture, sa lance dans son dos, et elle se dirigea vers un des Semi-Hommes à qui elle avait prêté son bouclier durant le combat. Une fois que ses armes furent de nouveau en sa possession, Isildis se tourna vers la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Elle dévisagea chaque homme, les jaugeant du regard. Ce qu'elle vit ou ressentit en les scrutant dû lui plaire, car elle laissa tomber son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité pour que son visage se drape d'un joli et calme sourire.


	3. 3 Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Agua :_ Toi aussi t'es une fan de Legolas ? Vive les Elfes et Aragorn ! : ) Cette scène, n'était pas sensée être drôle, mais si tu as ris, tant mieux . Pourquoi ils la recherchent ? Tu auras la réponse dans plusieurs chapitres, mais je te donne un indice : pour ses pouvoirs (n'oublie pas que c'est la fille d'un Atlante ! ;)) Pis pour savoir si Isildis va craquer pour Legolas, tu verras au fil de l'histoire. Voilà, merci pour ta review, et continue « Draco dormiens », parce que j'ai hâte de lire la suite :p Bonne lecture, kissou.

Lysbeth – Beriawen : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. 

_Aureliebloom :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

_Harana :_ Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Oui c'est vrai, écrire sur le Sda c'est plus dure que d'écrire sur HP, mais bon, quand on aime on ne fait pas attention à la difficulté n'est ce pas ? Toi aussi tu as rigolé quand Isildis secoue son père ? Et ben dis donc, ce passage n'était pas sensé faire rire, mais si c'est le cas tant mieux ! Quelle est l'expression que j'ai employé et qui est dans ta fic ? En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de « un été pour s'apprivoiser », cette fic est trop géniale, et j'adore la lire (et je peux te garantir que ça durera !). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, et je t'envoie une volée de kissoux.

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 

Isildis sourit gentiment aux neufs hommes, puis prit la parole.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Sans vous, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui.

- Tout le plaisir était pour nous jeune fille, répondit le vieillard avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Votre Communauté est bien étrange, reprit la jeune fille après un petit moment de silence. Quels sont les noms de mes alliés ?

L'homme brun aux yeux bleus s'avança de deux pas, et présenta ses amis et lui-même.

- Je me nomme Aragorn. Le Magicien s'appelle Gandalf, l'Elfe se nomme Legolas, l'autre Homme est Boromir, le Nain se nomme Gimli et les quatre Semi-Hommes ont pour nom Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry, finit le Rôdeur en désignant chaque homme après avoir dit son nom.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête et un sourire au groupe d'hommes, que ceux-ci lui rendirent.

- Mon nom est Isildis. Que venez-vous faire dans la forêt d'Eryn Vorn ? demanda l'adolescente sans s'étendre sur sa présentation.

- Nous voulons voir la Cité qui se trouve derrière cette forêt, répondit Gandalf.

Le visage de leur inconnue s'assombrit, et la tristesse inonda ses yeux de son feu corrosif.

- Cette Cité n'existe plus, elle a cessé d'exister il y a longtemps. De Minas Elen, il ne reste plus qu'un tas de ruines que les orques ont investi. Partez, il ne fait pas bon vivre ici. Le Balrog rôde.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Boromir, soupçonneux.

- Je le sais parce que je vivais dans ces ruines, et que les orques qui me pourchassaient n'étaient qu'une infime partie de l'armée qui campe dans l'ancienne Cité. J'ai vu le Démon des Profondeurs. C'est lui, le Balrog, qui a tué mon père.

Un silence lourd de réflexions tomba sur les neufs hommes et leur inconnue.

- Partez, répéta la guerrière, faisant sursauter Pippin. Eryn Vorn n'est plus sûre !

Après cette dernière recommandation, Isildis se détourna et commença à partir. Mû par son instinct, Legolas s'élança avec grâce à la suite de la jeune fille, et la retint en lui attrapant le bras.

- Aïe !

L'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur et dégagea son bras de l'emprise de l'Elfe. Legolas, étonné, regarda sa main. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de compréhension.

- Du sang. Vous êtes blessée !

- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, grogna Isildis en refermant sa main sur sa plaie.

- Votre robe est rouge, fit remarquer Frodon. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas vu que vous étiez blessée, la couleur de votre vêtement le camouflait.

- Bien vu Frodon. C'est pour cette raison que je m'habille de rouge. Ne jamais montrer à l'ennemi qu'on est blessé. Dévoiler sa faiblesse, c'est signer son arrêt de mort.

- Vous connaissez cette philosophie ?! fit Boromir, admiratif.

- Chez moi, le combat est la première chose que l'on apprend aux enfants.

Pendant que leur inconnue parlait avec ses amis, Legolas essaya de s'approcher de l'adolescente pour voir la blessure, mais à chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait, Isildis reculait de deux.

- Voyons ma Dame, je veux seulement voir votre plaie. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

- Je le sais Maître Elfe. Mais j'ai assez abusé de vos services. Je dois partir, et vous aussi. Le Maître de ces orques me veux, commença-t-elle en désignant les corps noirs du menton. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, par tout les moyens. Si vous restiez ici, et moi avec vous, vous seriez en danger.

- Nous sommes prêts à courir le risque, dit Legolas. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vous soigner.

- Ce serez avec plaisir, mais le temps est compté, il faut que vous…

Isildis ne finit pas sa phrase. Un bras encercla sa taille, tandis qu'un deuxième lui maintenait les poignets.

- Boromir, pour votre sécurité, vous devriez me lâcher, dit l'adolescente d'une voix dangereusement douce.

- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez me battre, toute combattante aguerrie que vous soyez, répondit l'homme, un tantinet arrogant.

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas, vous verrez que vous avez tort !

- Du calme jeune fille, dit Aragorn en s'approchant d'Isildis. Je vais regarder votre blessure et essayer de la soigner. Boromir va vous lâcher, mais avant, je veux votre parole que vous vous laisserez faire.

L'adolescente regarda l'homme dans les yeux, soupira et promit.

- Je vous donne ma parole.

Boromir lâcha l'adolescente, et celle-ci resta tranquille quand Aragorn s'occupa de son bras.

- Il me faudrait un morceau de tissu pour panser la plaie, pensa tout haut Aragorn.

- Ca je peux vous le fournir, dit Isildis.

La jeune fille se pencha et allait déchirer un bout de sa robe, quand Sam se manifesta.

- Non ! N'abîmez pas votre jolie robe M'zelle Isildis. J'ai un vieux bout de chiffon qui devrait faire l'affaire.

- Mais Sam… tenta Isildis.

- Pas de "mais", M'zelle. Votre robe est trop jolie pour servir de bandage ! dit le Hobbit, catégorique.

Isildis sourit, amusée, et le laissa faire. Sam tendit le chiffon à Aragorn qui le noua autour du bras blessé de la jeune fille. Isildis grimaça quand l'Homme serra son pansement, puis se détendit.

- Merci. Vous allez dire que je radote, mais il ne faut pas traîner dans cette forêt, dit sérieusement l'adolescente.

- Vous avez raison jeune fille, intervint Gandalf. Ce régiment d'orques décimés en est la preuve. Nous partons bientôt.

- Bien, souffla Isildis, un peu soulagée.

L'adolescente tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle allait sortir de la zone éclairée par le bâton de Gandalf, quand une main sur son bras et une voix la retinrent :

- Attendez ! Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec nous ?

Isildis se figea et se retourna de moitié vers son interlocuteur.

- Parce que je suis la cible d'une armée d'orques et d'un Balrog, Maître Elfe, répondit elle simplement.

Legolas fut frappé par le calme avec lequel la jeune fille avait parlé de sa situation. Il lâcha son bras et recula d'un pas.

Tandis que l'Elfe lâchait la guerrière, Aragorn et Gandalf se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils s'étaient compris. Aragorn avança jusqu'à l'adolescente, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Dites moi Isildis, avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

La jeune fille qui souriait en disant au revoir aux quatre Hobbits, se tourna vers l'Homme aux yeux bleus. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son sourire s'effaça.

- Pour être franche, non…

- Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

- … mais je me débrouillerais.

Le silence tomba sur les ruines à la fin de la phrase de la Mandwinaine.

- Pardon ? J'ai des hallucinations sonores, ou vous m'avez proposé de venir avec vous ?!

- Vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations, sourit Aragorn.

- Vous êtes suicidaire ma parole ! s'exclama Isildis après un silence surpris. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à l'Elfe ? Je suis traquée comme une bête, et vous voulez me garder avec vous ??

- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Legolas, mais vous êtes une guerrière accomplie, le combat n'a plus aucuns secrets pour vous. Et vous nous seriez d'une aide précieuse dans notre mission, argumenta Aragorn.

- Acceptez s'il vous plaît ma Dame, implora Pippin en s'accrochant au poignet de la jeune fille.

- Mr Touque…

- Pippin !

- Pippin, je ne vous serais d'aucune…

- Vous savez chasser ? la coupa Boromir.

- Oui.

- Pêcher ?

- Oui.

- Combattre ?

- Vous avez pu en juger par vous-même, répondit Isildis.

- Vous savez cuisiner ? demanda Sam.

- Bien sûr, sourit l'adolescente.

- Chanter ? fit Merry.

- Oui.

- Raconter des histoires ? dit Frodon.

- Evidemment, dit gentiment la jeune fille.

- Alors vous nous serez utile, finit Gandalf.

Isildis soupira.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, dit elle, résignée.

- Exact. Le seul que vous aillez, c'est de rester avec neuf hommes en mal de compagnie féminine, sourit malicieusement Legolas.

- Bien, je reste. Mais à une condition !

La Communauté de l'Anneau attendit que son inconnue lui fasse part de sa condition.

- Si je reste, vous me tutoyez !

Les neufs hommes furent surpris par la requête d'Isildis.

- Je vous explique le pourquoi de ma demande, dit rapidement la jeune fille. Dans mon peuple, tout le monde se tutoyait, et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me vouvoie.

Les adultes sourirent et acceptèrent la condition.

- Bienvenue…

Gandalf s'arrêta de parler. La guerrière devant lui était tendue, les sourcils froncés.

- Partez, vite !

- Qu'est ce que…

Boromir fut coupé par la voix dure et autoritaire qu'utilisa la jeune fille.

- Le Balrog arrive, je le sens. PARTEZ ! hurla-t-elle.

Isildis fit volte face, attrapa les deux premiers hommes près d'elle, Frodon et Aragorn, par la main, et les tira pour les faire courir.

- Par Eru, faites moi confiance ! supplia l'adolescente, voyant qu'ils résistaient.

La voix suppliante et la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la guerrière firent réagir les hommes.

- Allez-y, courez ! ordonna Gandalf.

Montrant l'exemple, le vieillard partit en courant. Gimli, Sam, Merry et Pippin, suivis de Frodon et Boromir, emboîtèrent le pas à Gandalf. Legolas s'élança à la suite des Hobbits, et Aragorn, qui avait toujours sa main dans celle d'Isildis, prit ses jambes à son cou. La Communauté de l'Anneau, désormais dix, sortit d'Eryn Vorn et courut dans la plaine de Minhiriath. Les neufs hommes et l'adolescente coururent longtemps, et finir par arriver devant un large court d'eau bouillonnant, le Brandevin.

- Je crois qu'on peut souffler, haleta Sam.

Chacun se retourna, et tous virent que l'orée de la forêt qu'ils avaient quitté n'était plus qu'un fin trait sombre sur l'horizon. Un cri terrifiant déchira le silence de la nuit. Une lumière rouge et jaune irradiait d'un point précis de la forêt. Le Balrog. Gandalf fit face au Brandevin, et dit fort et clairement :

- Il nous faut traverser le torrent !

- Les petits ne passeront pas ! intervint Boromir, en parlant des quatre Semi-Hommes.

- Nous les porterons, dit Aragorn.

Pendant que les trois hommes se disputaient sur "comment faire traverser les Hobbits", Isildis observa les alentours. Deux pics rocheux se faisaient face sur chacune des berges. Une idée germa dans l'esprit vif de l'adolescente.

- Legolas, en quoi sont faites vos flèches ? demanda-t-elle.

- En bois de chêne de la Forêt Noire, répondit il.

- Rah zut ! Elle ne tiendra pas !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous… tu me poses cette question ?

- J'ai une idée Maître Elfe. Sam, auriez-vous une corde ?

- Oui M'zelle. Tenez.

Le Hobbit tendit la corde à la jeune fille qui s'en saisit en le remerciant.

- Bien. Maintenant, à moi de jouer.

Isildis lança son bouclier et sa lance sur l'autre rive, et planta Nensil près du pic rocheux. Elle enroula une extrémité de la corde autour du roc et l'autre autour de sa taille, tandis qu'Aragorn, Boromir et Gandalf continuaient à discuter.

- Legolas, si je n'arrive pas de l'autre côté, essayez avec une de vos flèches.

- Isildis, qu'est ce que vous…

- A tout à l'heure ! lança la jeune fille.

L'adolescente fit volte face, courut vers le fleuve, et plongea tête la première dans les flots tumultueux.

- Isildis !

La discussion entre le vieillard et les deux Hommes se stoppa net au cri de Legolas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn, inquiet.

- Isildis vient de plonger avec une corde pour nous faire traverser, répondit le Nain, anxieux.

Les neufs hommes scrutèrent avec inquiétude les eaux furieuses du Brandevin, cherchant la jeune fille.

- L ! cria soudain Frodon en montrant du doigt un point noir qui venait de crever la surface.

Les Hobbits, les Hommes, le Nain, l'Elfe et le Magicien soupirèrent de soulagement, et regardèrent leur guerrière se battre contre le courant, impuissants. C'est avec joie qu'ils virent la silhouette de la jeune fille grimper sur la rive opposée à la leur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Isildis sentit l'eau l'entourer de son étreinte glacée. La jeune fille se mit en mouvement, et nagea en apnée. Le courant était moins fort sous l'eau, et elle en profita. Le manque d'oxygène obligea l'adolescente à refaire surface. Le poids de ses vêtements trempés étaient pour elle, un atout et un inconvénient. Un atout, car le courant l'emportait moins vite ; un inconvénient, parce qu'ils l'alourdissaient. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la guerrière redoubla d'efforts et finit par toucher la berge.

La jeune fille grimpa rapidement sur la rive qu'elle venait d'atteindre. Elle détacha la corde de sa taille, et l'attacha solidement au python rocheux. _"Ouf ! Maintenant, il faut faire le chemin inverse. Mais pas à la nage cette fois !"_ pensa Isildis. Elle monta sur le rocher, puis sur la corde. L'adolescente mit ses bras en croix, perpendiculaires à son corps, et ne bougea pas, le temps de trouver son équilibre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle avança un pied, puis l'autre. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au milieu.

La jeune fille fit l'erreur de regarder l'eau. Prise de vertige, Isildis se mit à tanguer dangereusement, menaçant de tomber. Fermant les yeux, et se concentrant sur son équilibre, la guerrière se remit à avancer. Elle continua son chemin les yeux clos, tous ses sens en éveille. Quand elle arriva près du rocher où la corde était attachée, l'adolescente sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la faire tomber contre un torse qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante.

- Ne refais jamais ça, gronda une voix qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis pas fais pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

Isildis releva la tête, et croisa le regard bleu inquiet de Legolas.

- Allons, Maître Elfe, les gens de votre race ont le cœur bien accroché, dit elle, amusée.

L'Elfe soupira et lâcha la jeune fille trempée.

- Voilà, maintenant, nos chers Semi-Hommes peuvent traverser ! dit l'adolescente, redevenue sérieuse.

- Legolas, passez devant avec Merry, vous attendrez de l'autre côté les autres, ordonna Gandalf.

- Je vais vous porter Merry, si vous avez le vertige, fermer les yeux.

L'Elfe prit dans ses bras le Hobbit, et traversa le Brandevin en marchant sur la corde. Quand il eut sauté à terre et posé son fardeau, Boromir commença à entrer dans l'eau.

- Sam, accrochez vous à mon cou, et ne lâchez sous aucuns prétextes !

Sam fit ce qui lui était demandé, et Boromir attrapa la corde avec ses mains, et traversa ainsi le fleuve. Gimli passa seul le fleuve, s'accrochant avec force à la corde. Gandalf et Pippin firent de même, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Frodon. Quand ce fut au tour d'Isildis de traverser, une boule noire et rouge fondit sur elle.

- ATTENTION ! hurla Aragorn.

La guerrière fit un bond de côté et évita de justesse les griffes meurtrières du démon. Elle plongea sur son épée, la retira du sol, et se mit en garde.

- Partez, cria-t-elle aux hommes. Fuyez !

Mais aucun ne bougea. Ils étaient trop inquiets pour elle. Ils restèrent donc et regardèrent le combat de leur amie. Celle-ci réussit, par miracle, à briser une aile et une patte (la jambe pour un humain) au Balrog. Le démon, furieux, essaya tout de même de traverser le Brandevin, grâce à la corde, mais l'adolescente fut plus rapide que lui, et la trancha. En voyant la corde tomber à l'eau, le Balrog poussa un cri haineux, et d'un geste rageur, il projeta de son immense patte griffue la frêle jeune fille contre un rocher. A moitié assommée, Isildis resserra sa prise sur la garde de Nensil, se releva tant bien que mal, et attaqua.

Par elle ne savait quel autre miracle, la guerrière réussit à briser la deuxième aile du démon. Le hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de la gorge du Balrog ne fit pas hésiter la jeune fille sur ce qui lui restait à faire. Isildis remit en vitesse sa précieuse épée à sa ceinture et plongea une nouvelle fois dans les eaux tumultueuses du Brandevin. Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodon, Aragorn et Legolas regardèrent avec horreur les flots qui venaient d'engloutir pour la deuxième fois la Mandwinaine. Ne réfléchissant pas, poussé par son instinct, Legolas attrapa la corde que Sam avait sorti de l'eau mais pas détaché du rocher, et plongea.

L'elfe chercha des yeux la jeune fille. Il la trouva bientôt, luttant contre le courant. D'un regard, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas la force de lutter à la fois contre le courant, et contre le poids de ses vêtements et de son épée. En trois brasses l'adulte fut près de l'adolescente épuisée. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, la rapprocha de lui et lui attacha la corde autour de la taille. Quand il vit Isildis commencer à fermer les yeux, Legolas comprit qu'elle était entrain de se noyer. L'elfe colla la jeune fille contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles, froides, de l'adolescente. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Isildis entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à l'homme de partager son oxygène avec elle.

Dès que son cerveau eut de nouveau assez d'oxygène pour fonctionner normalement, Isildis passa ses bras autour du cou de Legolas, et s'y accrocha. L'elfe lâcha la taille de la jeune fille, et agrippa la corde. Il les remonta lentement, mais sûrement, tout en continuant à partager son air avec son amie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quand Legolas plongea avec la corde dans le Brandevin, aucun des hommes présents n'essaya de l'en empêcher. Ils attendirent, le cœur étreint par la main d'acier de l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils virent la corde se tendre, l'espoir vint réchauffer leurs cœurs. Aragorn fut le premier à réagir. Il alla s'agenouiller près de l'eau, saisit la corde et tira. Boromir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Frodon et Sam suivirent le mouvement, tandis que Gandalf surveillait les alentours, question de prudence.

Le jour commençait à se lever, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient progressivement tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Avec le soleil, l'espérance revenait, ainsi que leur deux amis engloutis qu'ils remontaient. Soudain, une masse de cheveux blonds apparut, suivit de cheveux noirs. Dès que leurs têtes crevèrent la surface de l'eau, l'elfe et l'adolescente se séparèrent et inspirèrent à fond. Legolas les rapprocha de la berge, et Aragorn sortit Isildis de l'eau, tandis que l'elfe se hissait sur la rive, le souffle court.

- Il faut partir, dit Gandalf. Les orques arrivent sur l'autre rive !

Aragorn aida l'adolescente à se remettre debout, puis alla en fin de groupe. Isildis remit en vitesse sa lance et son bouclier sur son dos, et vérifia que Nensil était bien à sa ceinture. Gandalf se mit en tête du groupe, Boromir et les quatre Hobbits au milieu, et Legolas et Isildis juste devant Aragorn. La Communauté partit au pas de course. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent durant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Ils allaient arriver à une colline, quand Isildis trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle se releva difficilement, et garda son bras droit sur son ventre.

- Nous devons gravir la colline, fit Gandalf, essoufflé.

La Communauté se reposa le temps que chacun reprenne son souffle, puis tous repartirent au pas de course. Epuisée par sa longue course et par son combat contre le Balrog, la guerrière ralentit peu à peu l'allure. Sa chute avait éveillé une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine ; douleur qu'elle sentait depuis que le démon l'avait projeté sur le rocher, mais que l'adrénaline avait atténué.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur sourde, la jeune fille continua sa course, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la colline où le reste de la Communauté se trouvait déjà. Aragorn arriva quelques minutes après elle, et Gandalf prit la parole.

- Nous ne tiendrons jamais à cette allure. Je vais faire en sorte que les orcs s'égarent en arrivant ici. Pendant ce temps Aragorn, vous allez les conduire en lieu sûr, dit le vieillard en désignant Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodon, Boromir et Isildis au Rôdeur.

Aragorn hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien. Longez le Brandevin jusqu'au Gué de Sara, traversez le Gué et passez par le Chemin Vert. Lorsque vous arriverez à la Fontgrise, vous la suivrez au nord et la traverserez. Vous m'attendrez là.

- Je les emmènerais en Eregion. Faites attention à vous Gandalf.

Le vieux Magicien sourit et tourna le dos à la Communauté. Aragorn donna le signal du départ, et prit la tête du groupe. Les huit hommes et la jeune fille reprirent leur course. Isildis sentait la douleur dans sa poitrine augmenter ; chaque respiration lui était pénible, chaque pas qu'elle faisait ravivait un peu plus le mal. Serrant les dents, l'adolescente continua de courir. Elle ne voulait pas ralentir leur course sous prétexte qu'elle souffrait, mais surtout, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas une femmelette.

Pendant deux jours, les neufs compagnons coururent, s'arrêtant trois fois par jour pour se reposer et se restaurer un minimum. Isildis était contente d'elle. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et la jeune fille s'en félicitait. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement, quand la voix grave et fatiguée d'Aragorn prononça son nom.

- Isildis, vous… tu vas bien ?

L'adolescente se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle sentit le regard perçant du Rôdeur qui la scrutait, cherchant une trace du malaise qu'il sentait chez elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Isildis releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleu lagon, presque turquoise dans les yeux bleus de l'Homme. Cachant sa douleur et son épuisement, elle parla le plus calmement possible, en essayant de ne pas être crispée par la douleur.

- Je vais bien Aragorn, sourit elle pour être plus convaincante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une brave bête ! (c'est ce que mon père me dit tout le temps vu que je suis jamais malade --)

Le Rôdeur continua de scruter quelques instants encore la jeune fille, puis, satisfais, il lui lança un sourire fatigué.

- Bien. Je m'inquiétais, tu es très pâle.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Isildis. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais lequel d'entre nous ne l'est pas ?

- C'est juste, soupira Aragorn.

Détournant son regard de la frêle adolescente qui les accompagnait, le Rôdeur se tourna vers l'Elfe.

- Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

Le jeune homme (de 5000 et quelques années :p) regarda vers le Nord, les yeux plissés.

- A moins d'une dizaines de kilomètres, il y a un cercle de rochers. On y entre par une ouverture où quelques rocs manquent. La Fontgrise coule tout près de ce cercle de pierres.

Aragorn hocha la tête pour remercier l'Elfe, puis il se tourna pour regarder le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. Aucun signe de poursuite, ni de Gandalf. Faisant demi tour, l'Homme fit face à ses amis.

- Nous allons nous abriter au centre du cercle de pierres que Legolas a vu. Nous attendrons Gandalf durant trois jours là-bas. S'il ne vient pas, nous passerons en Eregion et continuerons notre route vers le col du Caradhras.

Gimli, les quatre Semi-Hommes, Isildis et Legolas acquiescèrent, et Aragorn donna le signal du départ. Comme les jours précédents, le Nain grognait, les Hobbits trottinaient à la suite du Rôdeur, Boromir se tenait derrière les Semi-Hommes et le Nain, et Legolas et Isildis fermaient la marche.

Comme les jours précédents, les Hommes et l'Elfe étaient sur le qui-vive, et le Nain et les Hobbits mettaient de l'ambiance. Et comme les jours précédents, Isildis luttait contre la douleur incessante qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune fille se sentit fatiguer plus vite qu'avant. Elle commença à ralentir sa course alors qu'il restait plus de la moitié du chemin à parcourir. Legolas était à quelques mètres devant elle, lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Isildis, vous… tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître Elfe, c'est juste un coup de fatigue, sourit bravement la guerrière.

Pour prouver ses dires, l'adolescente accéléra sa course, et rattrapa Legolas. L'Elfe était perplexe. Il avait, à plusieurs reprises, cru remarquer que l'adolescente avait du mal à respirer et qu'elle souffrait. Mais à ce moment précis, elle lui semblait en pleine forme, la fatigue en plus. Ne poussant pas plus loin ses pensées, Legolas sourit à la jeune fille et ils continuèrent à courir.

Les neufs compagnons arrivèrent quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil au cercle de pierres. Ils installèrent rapidement le campement, et Isildis et Pippin se proposèrent d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu, pendant que Merry et Boromir allaient chercher de l'eau, que Legolas surveillait les alentours de son regard perçant, qu'Aragorn retournait sur leurs pas pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage, et que Sam préparait le dîner, tandis que Frodon se reposait, et que Gimli allumait sa pipe.

Isildis et Pippin revinrent vite. Le feu fut allumé, le repas dévoré, et Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin et Merry fumèrent tranquillement leur pipe. Isildis était assise entre le Nain et Aragorn. Les conversations allaient bon train.

- Au fait Messieurs, si je dois vous aider dans votre mission, il faudrait que je sache quel en est son but, dit la guerrière.

L'ambiance chaleureuse qui planait autour des neufs amis sembla se refroidir d'un coup, et huit regards graves se fixèrent sur la jeune fille. Intimidée, Isildis rosit légèrement mais ne détourna pas la tête.

- Le but de notre mission est le Mordor, répondit enfin Aragorn, le regard plongé dans les flammes du feu.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en observant attentivement le visage de chacun de ses compagnons. Ses étranges yeux turquoises s'arrêtèrent sur Frodon et elle le fixa.

- Je vois, dit elle calmement. Sauron refait des siennes.

Frodon, mal à l'aise, gigota à sa place, et porta instinctivement la main à son cou. Le geste n'avait pas échappé à Isildis qui fixait toujours le Hobbit.

- Frodon, dit elle doucement. Qu'avez-vous sous votre chemise ?

Le Hobbit sursauta violemment et regarda Aragorn, affolé. Le Rôdeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Vous pouvez lui montrer Frodon.

Le Semi-Homme plongea la main dans son col, et en retira avec réticence une chaînette d'argent à laquelle pendait un anneau. Isildis fixa ses yeux bleu lagon sur l'objet circulaire. Elle plissa les yeux, et soudain elle grimaça et porta son index et son majeur droit à sa tempe.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle. L'Anneau de Pouvoir.

- Tu l'a déjà vu ? demanda Pippin, ahuri.

- Non, jamais, répondit l'adolescente.

- Alors comment ce fait il que tu sache de quel anneau il s'agit ? demanda Boromir, perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je suis avec vous, je ressens une aura maléfique. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est cet anneau qui émet l'aura noire que je ressens, expliqua la jeune fille. Et l'aura émise est concentrée en pouvoir maléfique.

- Vous devriez le ranger maintenant Frodon, dit Aragorn.

Le Semi-Homme s'exécuta avec soulagement. Il remit rapidement l'anneau sous sa chemise, et Merry et Pippin détendirent l'atmosphère en racontant des histoires sur la Comté, leur pays.

- Les Hobbits sont de drôles de personnes, sourit Legolas en entendant Pippin dire une bêtise.

- Que dire des Elfes alors ! plaisanta Isildis en souriant à l'Elfe.

- Ahaha, sacré petite guerrière ! rit Gimli.

En riant, le Nain donna une grande tape dans le dos de sa voisine. Isildis sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa cage thoracique, et la douleur lancinante qui y avait élu domicile fut remplacée par une douleur aiguë et vive. La jeune fille se leva brusquement, une main sur la poitrine, le visage blafard. Elle tentait désespérément de retenir une quinte de toux. Isildis vacilla, mais se retint de justesse au mur de pierre qui les encerclait. La main qui était sur la roche se crispa.

Elle s'étouffait à force de retenir sa toux. Ses huit compagnons ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ils regardaient, impuissants, leur amie qui s'étouffait. N'y tenant plus, Isildis toussa. C'était une toux sèche et rauque qui inquiéta Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn. Lorsqu'elle écarta la main qu'elle avait mis devant sa bouche, Isildis eut un choc.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura la jeune fille.

- Isildis, qu'est ce que tu…

Les mots moururent dans la gorge d'Aragorn. L'adolescente s'était tournée vers ses amis qui comprirent enfin pourquoi elle était si choqué. Un filet de sang carmin coulait à la commissure des lèvres de la guerrière. Une autre quinte de toux arracha la gorge d'Isildis, et un gargouillis de sang fini d'affoler l'Elfe. Legolas bondit sur ses pieds et prit dans ses bras son amie, dont les jambes flanchaient.

Aragorn se leva à son tour et alla près de la jeune fille. Tous avaient compris qu'elle avait une ou plusieurs côtes cassées qui avaient percé ou éraflé les poumons d'Isildis. Legolas allongea doucement l'adolescente, tandis que le Rôdeur se penchait sur elle.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? demanda Aragorn, inquiet.

- Je suis mal en point depuis que le Balrog m'a fait faire un vol plané. Mais mes côtes n'étaient pas cassées, juste fêlées, répondit difficilement la jeune fille.

- Il ne faut pas que tu bouges, et tu dois parler le moins possible, ordonna Aragorn. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, il faut attendre Gandalf.

Isildis hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'elle attende l'arrivée de Gandalf. Gimli s'approcha de l'adolescente, et s'assit près d'elle. Il la regarda un moment, puis parla.

- Je suis désolé. A cause de moi, tu risque de mourir.

La guerrière hocha négativement la tête.

- Non Gimli, vous n'y êtes pour rien, murmura la jeune fille. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. J'étais arrivée au bout de ma résistance, je n'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps.

Malgré les paroles de réconfort de son amie, le Nain se sentait coupable. S'écartant de la jeune fille, Gimli alla s'allonger sur sa cape et se prépara à passer la nuit. Il fut imité par les quatre Semi-Hommes et Boromir, tandis qu'Aragorn partait faire son tour de garde autour du cercle de pierres et que Legolas s'asseyait en tailleur au chevet de l'adolescente.

Isildis profita du silence qui régnait autour d'elle pour penser. _" Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi stupide ! Je ne serais pas dans cet état-là si je savais me servir de la magie ! Quelle honte, une Mage guerrière incapable de faire de la magie. Et dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais me montrer faible… Et ben c'est râp !"_

- Foutue magie, marmonna-t-elle.

Legolas l'entendit, mais ne posa pas les questions qui l'assaillirent. Les autres s'étant endormis, l'Elfe se pencha un peu en avant et murmura :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider et tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là.

- Je ne voulais paraître faible aux yeux d'aucun d'entre vous, répondit difficilement la jeune fille.

- Mais tu n'es pas faible ! Nous l'avons su dès que tu as surgi des ténèbres, pourchassée par les orques. Tu nous as sauvé en combattant le Balrog. Nos vies ne valent pas la peine que tu perdes la tienne !

- Vos paroles réchauffent mon cœur glacé, Maître Elfe, mais la glace est tenace. Je vous ai mis en danger en venant avec vous, il est juste que je meurs en vous protégeant, réussit à articuler la blessée.

Isildis avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, et Legolas le voyait.

- Bats-toi ! ordonna l'Elfe, toujours en murmurant. Les Plaines de Mandos ne sont pas encore pour toi. Gandalf ne tardera plus, et il te guérira. Bats-toi petite Isildis.

- Je vous promet d'essayer. Je voudrais dormir maintenant, dit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Les paupières de l'adolescente se refermèrent lentement sur ses yeux turquoise. Triste et inquiet, Legolas posa une longue main fine sur le front de son amie et regarda avec chagrin la jeune fille qui, il le savait, lutterait contre la Mort. L'Elfe releva la tête, et ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent le regard triste et chagriné d'Aragorn qui était debout, près du feu.

- Vous avez tout entendu…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Harana :_ Salut toi ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise. J'adore lire tes reviews, elles font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ton autre fic avance, parce que j'ai hâte de la lire ! Voilà, méga calinoux, pis bonne lecture !

_Agua :_ A défaut d'avoir le chapitre 6 de « changer le futur », voici le chapitre 3 de « histoire de ma vie ». T'inquiète, Boromir ne sera pas trop amoché, pis Isildis ne touchera pas à Legolas… Enfin ne le frappera pas serait plus juste ;) Et tu verra comment ils concluront :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

_Dunedan :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

_Sohaya (x3) :_ Hello toi ! Alors, à quand le prochain chapitre de ta merveilleuse fic HP ? Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et flattée qu'elle te fasse lire de nouveau les fics sur le SDA. Voilà la suite que tu réclames à corps et à cris. J'espère qu'elle te plairas, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pensez à me donner votre avis, ça ne prends pas plus de 30 sec. Certains de mes chapitres seront écrits à la première personne, du point de vue d'Isildis, comme le chapitre 4 que je commence à écrire. Voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous, et JOYEUSES FÊTES !

Chapitre 3

- Vous avez tout entendu…

- Oui, répondit Aragorn.

Le Rôdeur vint s'asseoir près de l'Elfe et posa son regard sur la jeune fille pâle et au bord du gouffre.

- Je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, dit soudain Legolas.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi, fit Aragorn.

- J'aimerais que Gandalf soit parmi nous, avoua l'Elfe.

- Moi aussi Legolas, moi aussi.

Les deux hommes restèrent près d'Isildis. De temps en temps l'Elfe se levait et allait surveiller les alentours, à l'extérieur du cercle de pierres, tandis qu'Aragorn s'occupait de leur amie. Celle-ci luttait contre les ténèbres qui envahissaient son esprit, mais ce n'était pas de tout repos. Plongée dans un sommeil agité, Isildis revoyait des scènes de son passé, et parlait en dormant.

Quand Legolas revint de son tour de garde, il retourna s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux hommes entendirent les mots que la jeune guerrière marmonnait dans son sommeil.

- Minas Elen… Père… Ne sais pas faire de magie… Suis pas digne des Mages guerriers… Pardonne moi… Ne sais que me battre… La Magie m'a abandonné…

L'Elfe et le Rôdeur étaient stupéfaits.

- Minas Elen ? Mais c'est la Cité que Gandalf voulait voir à Eryn Vorn, murmura Legolas.

- Et les Mages guerriers sont les habitants de cette Cité. Elle ferait parti de ce peuple ? demanda Aragorn.

- Vous lui poserez la question quand je l'aurais soigné Messieurs, dit une voix fatiguée.

- Gandalf ! dirent en chœur l'Elfe et l'Homme, réveillant leurs compagnons.

- Oui, les orques sont sur une mauvaise piste, et j'ai réussi à vous retrouver.

- Vous êtes épuisé, fit remarquer Sam. Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Pas de repos pour les Magiciens, tant que leur amie est souffrante, Sam Gamegie, sourit le vieillard. Qu'arrive-t-il à notre guerrière ?

- Quand le Balrog l'a envoyé contre les rochers, les côtes d'Isildis se sont fêlées, répondit Aragorn. Et ce soir, elles se sont cassées, perforant ou éraflant ses poumons.

Gandalf s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, retira la couverture qui la couvrait et posa une main à la base du cou de la blessée.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait avant, Aragorn ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle était en si mauvais état. Depuis que nous fuions, elle ne nous a rien dit.

- Comment !? Depuis trois semaines elle a les côtes fêlées ? Et vous n'avez rien vu ?

Le Magicien était en colère contre ses amis, contre Isildis et contre-lui même, pour n'avoir rien vu. Le vieillard appuya légèrement pour voir comment réagirait l'adolescente. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Isildis grimaça, se tendit et toussa, du sang se remettant à couler de sa bouche.

- Aragorn, il me faut des feuilles d'Athelas.

Le Rôdeur se leva prestement, et sortit du cercle de pierres. Lorsqu'il revint, les mains et les poches pleines d'Athelas, Aragorn vit les quatre Hobbits agglutinés à l'écart du feu, Boromir dans l'ombre du cercle de pierre, Gandalf entrain de réciter une formule au dessus d'Isildis, et Legolas, le visage inquiet, ne sachant pas quoi faire, faisant les cent pas, les yeux rivés sur le corps de la Mandwinaine.

Grands-Pas apporta l'Athelas au Magicien, et il recula, attendant avec ses compagnons un miracle que Gandalf pouvait réaliser. Le vieil homme passa toute la nuit au chevet d'Isildis, déployant toute sa magie pour pouvoir sauver la jeune fille.

Au petit matin, Gandalf se releva, épuisé mais satisfait. Dès qu'il s'écarta du corps inanimé de leur amie, le Magicien fut littéralement agressé par ses compagnons de voyage :

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Frodon, pour ses trois amis.

- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Boromir.

- Est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ? fit Aragorn.

- Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? demanda Legolas, inquiet.

Gandalf regarda avec joie ses amis et répondit, dans l'ordre, à chaque question :

- Notre jeune amie va bien Frodon, elle est guérie et s'en sortira Boromir. Non Aragorn, elle n'aura pas de séquelles, quant à savoir si elle va se réveiller, tout dépendra de sa volonté Legolas.

Rassurés sur l'état de santé de leur amie, les Semi-Hommes et Boromir allèrent se reposer, Gimli resta près de la jeune miraculée, se sentant coupable. Legolas et Aragorn se laissèrent glisser au sol et s'assirent en tailleur, laissant le soulagement remplacer la peur qu'Isildis leur avait infligé.

Gandalf alla s'asseoir sur une roche plate, non loin de la jeune fille. Les hommes ne se faisaient pas d'illusions ; ils doutaient que leur amie se réveille avant plusieurs heures. Quelle ne fut pas leur effarement quand ils virent le corps d'Isildis tressauter et qu'ils entendirent leur amie tousser !

Le vieux Magicien se remit debout prestement, tandis que Legolas et Aragorn bondissaient au chevet de la jeune fille. Gimli se redressa et s'approcha rapidement de la couche d'Isildis, redoutant le moment où il devrait affronter son regard. Frodon, Merry, Sam et Pippin, ainsi que Boromir sautèrent sur leurs pieds et vinrent se mettre derrière leurs amis, un peu en retrait.

C'est avec joie que les neuf hommes virent leur amie ouvrir les yeux. Yeux qui, d'après Legolas, étaient magnifiques, de cette teinte bleu lagon, presque turquoise qui était si caractéristique du charme inconscient de la Mandwinaine.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les ténèbres se resserraient autour d'elle, la fièvre la faisait délirer. Isildis savait qu'elle devait se battre contre l'ombre de Mandos qui planait sur elle, mais elle revoyait sans cesse des images de son passé qui la faisaient s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient.

Dans un de ses cauchemars, Isildis revit le jour où elle n'avait pas pu faire la moindre Magie. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers son père, elle avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait profondément déçu. Elle avait réessayé, mais rien n'y avait fais : elle était incapable de faire de la Magie.

Isildis revoyait les pires moments de sa vie : sa cité en flammes, son incapacité à faire de la Magie. Elle revivait ses échecs et ses doutes, lâchant inconsciemment des bribes de phrases qui pour d'autres personnes qu'elle ne voulaient rien dire… ou presque.

- Minas Elen… Père… Ne sais pas faire de magie… Suis pas digne des Mages guerriers… Pardonne moi… Ne sais que me battre… La Magie m'a abandonné…

Isildis se sentait aspirée par le néant qui encerclait son esprit, bridant sa volonté. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer à se battre contre la Mort, si son âme n'avait pas entendu cette voix lointaine qui l'appelait.

- Bats-toi ! Les Plaines de Mandos ne sont pas encore pour toi. Gandalf ne tardera plus, et il te guérira. Bats-toi petite Isildis.

Son âme écouta la douce voix ; elle lutta pour revoir la lumière du jour et pour savoir à qui cette voix qu'elle connaissait appartenait. Isildis sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine et la vie revenir peu à peu dans ses membres. Quand la chaleur cessa de se diffuser dans son corps, elle sut qu'elle était guérie. Elle inspira doucement, mais toussa un peu, puis elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière matinale, Isildis eut un mouvement de recul en voyant tant de monde autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle eut reconnu ses neuf compagnons, la jeune fille se détendit et ferma les yeux.

- Allons petite fille, dit la voix amusée de Gandalf. Tu as assez dormi pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?

Isildis rouvrit les yeux et sourit au vieux Magicien.

- Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait Gandalf, dit la Mandwinaine. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- En ne gardant plus jamais une blessure aussi grave secrète, répondit sérieusement le vieil homme.

- Vous avez ma parole Gandalf.

Le Magicien hocha la tête, rassuré. Isildis regarda tour à tour Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Boromir et elle leur sourit, heureuse de les voir près d'elle. Puis le regard turquoise de l'adolescente s'arrêta sur le Nain. Connaissant les tourments qu'il s'infligeait, Isildis lui dit doucement :

- Gimli, mon ami. Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est en aucun cas de votre faute. Il aurait suffi que je me remette à courir pour que mes côtes se brisent. Maître Nain, regardez moi.

Gimli leva les yeux sur Isildis qui accrocha son regard au sien.

- Je ne vous en veux pas mon ami. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Ma fierté et mon orgueil m'ont empêché d'avouer que j'étais blessée et m'ont conduite aux portes des Plaines de Mandos. Mais suis-je morte ? Non, sinon je n'essayerais pas désespérément de faire entrer dans votre tête de pioche que ce n'était pas de votre faute.

Le Nain sourit, et, se sentant pardonné par son amie, il alla récupérer sa nuit. Les Hobbits et Boromir, après un dernier regard joyeux pour la guerrière firent de même, bientôt suivit par Gandalf qui avait du sommeil à rattraper. Aussitôt que les Semi-Hommes, l'Homme, le Nain et le Magicien se furent éloignés, Legolas bondit quasiment sur Isildis et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur.

- Aïe ! protesta vivement la jeune fille. Pas si fort Maître Elfe, mes côtes sont encore douloureuses.

- Désolé, murmura l'homme, lâchant doucement l'adolescente. Tu nous as fait tellement peur Isildis. J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu !

- Et cela a failli être le cas. Les ténèbres m'attiraient, et je n'avait plus la force de lutter. Mais j'ai entendu une voix. Votre voix, Maître Elfe, dit la jeune fille en plongeant son regard turquoise dans les yeux bleu de Legolas. Mon âme a fait ce que votre voix me disait. Je n'ai pas abandonné. Mon esprit est revenue, et la magie de Gandalf a guéri mon corps.

La guerrière se tut, épuisée. Aragorn et Legolas regardaient avec respect ce petit bout de femme qui avait vaincu la mort.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, sourit le Rôdeur. Il est temps pour nous de nous reposer. Maintenant que tu es sauve et que Gandalf est de nouveau parmi nous, je pense que nous repartirons dans trois jours. D'ici là, reprenons des forces.

D'accord avec Aragorn, l'Elfe et la guerrière firent ce qui leur était proposé. La Communauté de l'Anneau dormit toute la matinée, ne se réveillant que pour le déjeuner. Les neuf hommes et l'adolescente passèrent le reste de la journée à se reposer et faire des provisions d'eau et de nourriture pour le long voyage qu'ils devaient encore parcourir.

Gandalf, les deux Hommes et l'Elfe voyaient avec stupéfaction Isildis récupérer rapidement de sa fatigue. Après la nuit agitée que la jeune fille venait de passer, les cinq heures de sommeil qu'elle avait rattrapé et avec la frêle constitution dont elle était affublée, il était techniquement et physiquement impossible qu'Isildis puisse être debout, aussi pimpante que lorsqu'elle avait croisé leur route.

Au moment où les quatre hommes pensaient ça, leur amie avait sorti son épée et s'amusait à enseigner aux Semi-Hommes les rudiments du combat à l'épée. Impressionné par la résistance de cette frêle adolescente, se souvenant des mots qu'Isildis avait dit lorsqu'elle délirait, mais surtout pour la connaître un peu mieux, Aragorn posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et que les neuf hommes se posaient en silence.

- Isildis, qui es-tu réellement ?

Un silence grave et curieux tomba sur la Communauté. Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, elle se redressa, Nensil dans la main droite, et elle regarda avec insistance chaque personne présente. Elle soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, résignée.

- Je crois que l'heure des vérités a sonné, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je me nomme réellement Isildis. Mon père était le Roi-Sorcier de Minas Elen, la Cité Bleue, la Tour de l'Etoile. Je suis la dernière représentante de la race des Mages guerriers, bien que je sois une honte pour mon défunt peuple. Je ne suis qu'une moitié de Mage guerrier.

- Toi, une honte, une moitié de Mage guerrier ? demanda Legolas, incrédule. Mais tu te bats mieux que bien des Hommes et des Elfes que j'ai connu !

- L'art du combat et de la stratégie n'est pas la seule chose qui fait d'un Mage guerrier ce qu'il est, Maître Elfe. Pour être un véritable Mage guerrier, il faut aussi bien maîtriser l'art du combat que celui de la magie. Et malheureusement pour moi, je suis incapable de faire la moindre Magie, acheva Isildis, amère.

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur les dix amis, chaque homme réfléchissant à ce que cette vérité pouvait impliquer. Gandalf et Aragorn sentaient que la jeune fille ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais ils n'insistèrent pas, par égard pour leur amie.

Deux jours plus tard, la Communauté se remit en route vers la Trouée du Rohan, mais une nuée de Crébains du pays de Dun leur apprit que la Trouée était surveillée par l'Isengard. Changeant de chemin, les dix compagnons mirent le cap sur le Col du Caradhras où la route leur fut ici aussi barrée, ne leur laissant que les Mines de la Moria comme seul passage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les Portes de la Moria, celles-ci étaient fermées, et une énigme les ornait : _"Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez"_.

- Que signifie : "Parlez, ami, et entrez" ? demanda Merry.

- C'est simple, répondit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous dites le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvrent et vous pouvez entrer.

- Reste plus qu'à trouver le bon mot de passe, sourit Isildis en s'asseyant sur une roche près des portes.

Le reste de la Communauté suivit l'exemple de la jeune fille, à l'exception du vieux Magicien qui testait tout les anciens mots de passe qu'il connaissait. Au bout d'un certain temps, le vieillard abandonna et s'assit, tandis que Frodon demandait le mot elfique pour "ami".

- _Mellon_, répondit Gandalf.

Aussitôt le mot fut il prononcé, qu'un grincement venant du cœur de la montagne se fit entendre. Les Portes des Mines s'ouvrirent alors en grand, donnant sur un hall plongé dans les ténèbres. Une onde à la surface du lac derrière le groupe passa inaperçu, jusqu'à ce qu'une tentacule sortie de l'eau vienne s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Frodon, le soulevant de terre pour s'en nourrir.

- ARAGORN ! hurla le jeune Sacquet.

- Grands-Pas ! cria Sam, dégainant son épée avec Merry et Pippin, et attaquant les tentacules qui avaient jailli du lac.

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Isildis se portèrent au secours des Semi-Hommes, le Rôdeur et Boromir tranchant les bras du monstre aquatique qui venait de sortir sa gueule hors de l'eau. Legolas tira trois flèches qui atteignirent chacune une tentacule, puis l'Elfe encocha une quatrième flèche qu'il tira au même moment où Isildis envoyait sa lance sur le monstre.

La flèche et la lance allèrent se ficher, l'une dans l'œil de la bête, et l'autre dans sa gueule grande ouverte. Le monstre lâcha Frodon qui tomba dans les bras de Boromir, tandis que les autres Hobbits, la jeune fille, l'autre Homme et l'Elfe retournaient dans les Mines. La bête aquatique lança ses tentacules sur les portes de la Moria, les brisant et enfermant la Communauté dans les Mines. Gandalf mit un cristal sur son bâton et fit un peu de lumière.

- Nous sommes désormais obligés d'aller de l'avant, dit le vieil homme.

- Je crois que pour ma lance, c'est la fin du voyage, lança avec humour Isildis.

Les dix compagnons se mirent en marche. Pendant trois jours ils avancèrent derrière le Magicien, se laissant guider, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une immense salle.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, fit Gandalf, son bâton éclairant une grande partie de la salle où ils marchaient.

Une salle aux dimensions grandioses put être admirée par la Communauté de l'Anneau, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Isildis ne disait rien, cette salle lui rappelant la salle du trône de Minas Elen, maintenant détruite à jamais. Brusquement sortit de ses pensées, la jeune fille vit Gimli se précipiter en courant vers une petite salle, le reste de ses amis à sa poursuite.

Le Nain tomba à genoux devant ce qui semblait être une tombe. Sinistre tombe lorsque l'on voyait les squelettes qui parsemaient la pièce. Des runes étaient gravées sur la pierre. Gandalf les lut à haute voix :

- _"Ci gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria"_. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Les pleurs de Gimli résonnaient dans la pièce lugubre. Le Magicien ramassa un livre où était relatée la tuerie qui avait eu lieu dans cette salle, 30 ans auparavant. Pippin, mal à l'aise, reculait, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le rebord d'un ancien puit, sur lequel un squelette était assis. La tête du squelette se détacha du corps, tombant avec pertes et fracas dans le puit asséché, suivit de près par le reste du corps. Gandalf se tourna vers le Semi-Homme, le regard flamboyant d'exaspération.

- Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Le Magicien se détourna du Hobbit, exaspéré. _Brron_. Gandalf se figea, ses neuf amis l'imitant. _Brrron bron_. Des bruits de tambours venus des profondeurs se firent entendre, faisant augmenter la peur que tous ressentaient.

- Ils arrivent ! lança Legolas, l'oreille aux aguets.

Boromir bondit vers les portes de la petite salle, et regarda à l'extérieur. Deux flèches se fichèrent dans la porte, manquant l'Homme de peu. Le Fils du Gondor rentra rapidement dans la pièce, refermant les portes et les barricadant à l'aide de vieilles hallebardes.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes avec eux, haleta Boromir en revenant au centre de la salle, près de la tombe de Balin.

Un coup porté à la porte fit tressaillir les Semi-Hommes. Frodon dégaina Dard, dont la lame bleue intrigua Isildis. La jeune fille se promit d'interroger le Hobbit sur cette lame. Elle sortit Nensil du fourreau et prit son bouclier de la main gauche, Aragorn dégaina Anduril, la Flamme de l'Ouest, Boromir sortit son épée, Gandalf dégaina Glamdring, Merry, Pippin et Sam tirèrent eux aussi leurs épées hors de leurs fourreaux et Legolas encocha une flèche sur son arc, prêt à la décocher dès qu'un orque ou un gobelin pointerait son horrible nez.

Gimli quant à lui, monta sur le tombeau de son cousin Balin, hache bien en main.

- Qu'ils approchent, commença-t-il. Il reste encore un Nain qui respire dans la Moria !

La porte commença à céder, et dès qu'un bout de tête d'orque ou de gobelin fut visible, Legolas et Aragorn tirèrent. Chaque flèche atteint sa cible, jusqu'à ce que la porte cède complètement et que les orques et les gobelins n'envahissent l'ancienne salle de garde. Le combat au corps à corps commença ; Boromir, Aragorn et Gandalf en première ligne, Legolas utilisant encore son arc et ses flèches qui furent bientôt remplacés par ses longues dagues elfiques, et Isildis derrière les hommes, protégeant le plus possible de son épée et de son bouclier les Semi-Hommes.

La situation se gâta quand le troll des cavernes fit son entrée, fracassant le linteau des portes de la salle de garde. La plupart des orques et des gobelins avaient été décimé, mais pour le troll des cavernes, c'était une autre paire de manches !

Legolas réussit à blesser le troll de plusieurs de ses flèches, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le monstre prit pour cible Frodon, qu'Aragorn alla aider avant de se faire assommer. Le troll prit la lance que Grands-Pas avait utilisé pour le blesser, et la lança sur le Porteur de l'Anneau qui fut empalé.

Avec horreur, le reste de la Communauté vit leur ami s'effondrer et ne pas se relever. Les Hobbits, fous de chagrin, attaquèrent le troll, tandis que Boromir, Gandalf et Isildis se vengeaient sur les orques qui se trouvaient à portée de leurs lames. Gimli et les Semi-Hommes occupèrent le troll, donnant à Legolas l'occasion de le terrasser. L'Elfe tua le troll d'une flèche dans la gorge.

Dès que le monstre fut mis hors d'état de nuire, les neufs compagnons se précipitèrent vers le corps inerte de Frodon. Aragorn, qui avait repris connaissance, retourna le Hobbit qui, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, respirait encore.

- Je… Je n'ai rien !

- C'est impossible, dit le Rôdeur. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !

- Je crois que notre ami est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, sourit malicieusement Gandalf alors que Frodon déboutonnait sa chemise, mettant à jour une fine côte de maille argenté.

- Du mithril, murmura Gimli. C'est un présent royal !

Heureux de voir leur ami vivant, mais toujours pourchassés, les dix compagnons reprirent leur course à travers les Mines de la Moria. Ils sortirent de la salle de garde et se dirigèrent vers un pont étroit. Puis les gobelins se mirent à sortirent du plafond et d'autres trous sombres, encerclant totalement la Communauté.

Les hommes et l'adolescente n'avaient aucunes chances de s'en sortir, mais brusquement, les gobelins et les orques paniquèrent et retournèrent dans leurs tanières, sous le rire tonitruant de Gimli. Isildis ressentit alors une présence magique extrêmement malfaisante. Ce Mal, elle l'avait déjà senti, lorsqu'elle était à Minas Elen, avant que sa Cité ne soit détruite.

- Un Balrog ! s'écria-t-elle avant que Gandalf ne le dise.

- Comment… ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas faire de Magie que je ne la ressens pas Boromir, répondit l'adolescente, resserrant sa prise sur la garde de Nensil.

- Les épées ne sont plus d'aucun secours face à cet ennemi, cria Gandalf. COUREZ !

Et leur course pour la vie reprit. Ils finirent par arriver au pont de Khazad-Dûm, le Balrog juste derrière eux. Tous traversèrent. Gandalf, le dernier à s'être engagé sur le pont, s'arrêta au milieu, et attendit de pied ferme le Démon des Profondeurs (_Bal _: profondeur _Rog _: démon).

Isildis se retourna et appela le Magicien.

- Gandalf ! cria-t-elle. Revenez, le Balrog est trop puissant pour vous !

La jeune fille s'élança vers le vieillard, mais Legolas la retint par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi Maître Elfe ! Je dois aller l'aider !

- Tu ne pourras pas l'aider Isildis !

L'adolescente se débattait comme un beau diable, et l'Elfe fut obligé de la ceinturer de ses deux bras pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre le Magicien, qui faisait maintenant face au Balrog. Gandalf tenant dans une main son bâton et dans l'autre Glamdring qui luisait, froide et blanche.

Le Démon avait de grandes ailes noires, des yeux flamboyant d'un feu sombre, et son corps entier était entouré d'une aura noire. Le Balrog fit claquer son fouet à trois lanières, puis regarda l'Ishtar (Magicien) qui le défiait.

- Vous ne passerez pas, dit Gandalf.

Un silence de mort se fit et Gandalf reprit :

- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Vous ne passerez pas. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn. Vous ne passerez pas !

Gandalf brandit son bâton et en frappa le sol de pierre. Il y eut un grand bruit, et le pont se fissura aux pieds du Balrog. Le Démon fit un pas, et la partie du pont où il se trouvait s'écroula, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le vieux Magicien se détourna alors, mais les lanières du fouet du Balrog lui cinglèrent les épaules, le faisant tomber dans le vide. Gandalf se rattrapa de justesse au bord, et essaya, en vain, de remonter sur le pont.

- Gandalf ! cria Frodon.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous ! souffla le Magicien en lâchant prise.

- GANDALF ! hurla Isildis, se débattant encore plus dans les bras de Legolas.

L'Elfe tira la jeune fille hors du pont, les flèches sifflant autour d'eux, mais aucunes ne réussissant à les toucher. Legolas ne prêta pas attention à ce phénomène, et emmena Isildis à l'extérieur des Mines.

Autant à l'intérieur de la Moria la jeune fille se débattait, autant à l'extérieur elle se laissa entraîner vers ses huit compagnons. Les Semi-Hommes et le Nain étaient effondrés, Boromir était lui aussi touché, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour le cacher. Aragorn ne réagissait pas, trop atteint par la disparition de son vieil ami et Legolas fixait un point invisible devant lui, perdu.

Isildis était encore dans les bras de l'Elfe. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras qui l'emprisonnaient, Legolas ne s'en rendant pas compte, puis elle alla voir Aragorn. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'Homme, et quand elle eut son attention, elle lui dit :

- Nous ne devons pas rester ici. Je ne suis pas tranquille, ces collines sont malsaines, je le sens.

Aragorn sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, puis il acquiesça, conscient du danger que la nuit apportait. Après quelques protestations de la part de Boromir, la Communauté, réduite au nombre de départ (neuf), se mit en route pour la Lothlorien. Ils atteignirent la forêt longtemps avant la tombée de la nuit, et, avec réticence pour certains, les neufs compagnons entrèrent en Lorien.

La Communauté s'arrêta au bord d'un court d'eau, la Nimrodel, comme l'apprit Isildis, et montèrent le camp. La nuit tomberait dans près de cinq heures, et les neuf amis en profitèrent pour se reposer un minimum. Isildis s'endormit dès qu'elle se fut assise, dos à un arbre.

_ Je marche dans une clairière. Des chants elfiques résonnent autour de moi, et je vois une silhouette qui s'approche. Son visage reste dans l'ombre, mais je sais que c'est une femme, une grande Dame. J'entends sa voix mélodieuse, elle parle à quelqu'un, à moi ?_

_- Atlante, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es loin de chez toi, et la magie que tu déploies m'intrigue._

_- Comment savez-vous ? m'entends-je demander. Je suis une Mage guerrière et je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique._

_- Tu te trompe Atlante. La Magie est en toi, mais tu ne la vois pas. Tu as en ton sein la Magie de tes deux origines. Tu peux manipuler les quatre éléments, tu peux ressentir la Magie malfaisante, et tu peux invoquer d'anciennes créatures. Mais inconsciemment, tu brides tes pouvoirs, ton subconscient refuse de les utiliser._

_- Alors expliquez-moi comment débrider mes pouvoirs, m'exclamais-je._

_Mais c'est trop tard, je vois la femme au visage caché s'effacer, elle a disparu, mais sa voix résonne encore à mes oreilles._

_- Tu découvriras en temps voulu tes pouvoirs, Atlante._

_- Attendez ! Ne partez pas, expliquez-moi ! Revenez !_

Isildis se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, Nensil en main, la lame près de la gorge de Boromir.

- Boromir ?

- Je venais te dire que le repas était prêt, mais si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé dormir.

Se rendant compte que la lame de son épée était très près du cou de l'homme du Gondor, Isildis rengaina et se leva en s'excusant.

- Désolée Boromir, simple réflexe. _"Et ce stupide rêve dont je ne me rappelle pas ! Je suis pourtant sûre qu'il était important !"_. J'arrive, dit la jeune fille en s'approchant du feu sans fumée qu'Aragorn avait fait.

La jeune fille mangea peu, mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que ses amis et elle étaient surveillés. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se leva, s'écarta de la compagnie, et alla seule dans la forêt.

- Je reviens, leur lança-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Elle disparut de la vue de ses amis, et Boromir se leva dans l'intention de la suivre, mais Aragorn le retint.

- Ne la suivez pas Boromir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'Homme au Rôdeur.

- C'est une fille, fit remarquer Grands-Pas.

- Et alors ?

- C'est une fille, et nous des hommes, dit simplement Legolas, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

Les joues du fils de Denethor se colorèrent un peu et gêné, l'homme se rassit.

- Oh. Je vois.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Isildis entendit avec amusement Aragorn et Boromir parler, puis elle se concentra sur sa tâche. Suivant son instinct, elle fit un crochet pour revenir vers son campement, quand un bruit de feuilles froissées dans un arbre près de son camp l'alerta. L'adolescente se mit hors de vue et chercha des yeux de quoi attirer l'attention de l'occupant de l'arbre.

Elle trouva un morceau de bois près d'elle qui fit l'affaire. Isildis lança la branchette dans un buisson et attendit. Elle vit bientôt quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, descendre de l'arbre et s'approcher prudemment du buisson où le morceau de bois avait atterri. L'être qui était descendu était dos à Isildis.

La jeune fille remarqua la longue cape qui couvrait l'être. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu descendre de l'arbre, elle n'aurait pas su qu'il était là, car le long manteau se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Néanmoins, voulant savoir qui les épiait, Isildis bondit sur le dos de l'être encapuchonné, et le fit tomber sous elle.

Face contre terre, l'espion se débattait farouchement, et d'un coup de rein, il réussit à inverser la situation. Mais la guerrière ne se laissa pas faire. Elle donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de ce qui semblait être un homme, vu ce qu'elle avait senti contre son genou, et elle se releva lestement, la main sur la garde de son épée qu'elle dégaina à moitié.

La pointe d'une flèche appuyée contre son dos la fit stopper tout gestes. Lentement, Isildis rengaina Nensil, puis elle leva les mains en signe de reddition. La flèche se décolla de son dos et l'adolescente fit lentement face à son agresseur. Elle ne vit pas son visage, caché par la capuche de son manteau, mais elle sut que c'était un homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

N'aimant pas trop être menacée, Isildis envoya sa main gauche dévier l'arc et la flèche, tandis que son poing droit frappait la mâchoire de l'homme, lui faisant lâcher son arme. L'homme cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et le deuxième espion lui enserra le cou de son bras.

Etouffant, Isildis laissa sa main glisser sur le flanc de l'homme qui se tortilla un peu, devant être chatouilleux. Enfin la jeune fille sentit la poignée d'une dague sous ses doigts. Elle sortit la dague de son fourreau et appuya la lame contre le ventre de son agresseur. L'homme se raidit, desserra son étreinte sur le cou de sa victime et ne bougea plus.

Avec rapidité et souplesse, Isildis retourna le bras qui enserrait son cou dans le dos de son propriétaire, tout en plaçant la lame de la dague sur la gorge de l'homme qui lui servait désormais d'otage. Ledit otage aurait sûrement un lumbago, car en raison de sa petite taille, Isildis avait courbé en arrière l'homme.

- Bien. Mon cher petit espion, j'espère que vous me comprenez. Je vais gardez votre ami en otage, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon campement. Je serais vous, je ne tenterais pas de trucs stupide, du genre tirer la flèche que vous venez d'encocher sur votre arc, parce que je vous garantis que même avec une flèche entre les deux yeux, j'égorgerais votre ami qui viendra avec moi saluer mon vieil ami Mandos.

Les deux hommes semblèrent avoir compris, car lorsque la jeune fille commença à reculer, celui qui était libre ne fit que suivre, la flèche toujours prête à l'emplois, attendant que l'adolescente fasse une erreur. Bientôt la guerrière entendit le crépitement de son feu de camp, et elle entra, toujours en marchant à reculons, dans le champ de vision de ses amis. Les huit hommes regardèrent avec stupéfaction leur amie ramener un otage et un être la menaçant d'un arc.

- Isildis, mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença Aragorn.

- J'ai trouvé ces deux personnes entrain de nous espionner, dit froidement la Mandwinaine, le regard toujours fixé sur l'homme qui la visait.

- L'arc est elfique, fit remarquer Legolas, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que nous sommes des Elfes, répondit difficilement l'otage en langage Commun.

Isildis abaissa la capuche de l'homme qu'elle menaçait, et elle put constater (aux oreilles) que c'était effectivement un Elfe. Avec brusquerie, elle poussa l'Elfe vers son compagnon, jeta sa dague au pied de son propriétaire et dégaina Nensil, dont elle menaça l'Elfe qui était à visage découvert.

- Haldir de Lorien, dit Aragorn.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Isildis méfiante.

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisé par le passé, répondit simplement le Rôdeur.

Semblant se satisfaire de cette réponse, la jeune fille abaissa son épée, pendant que le deuxième Elfe faisait de même avec son arc. Haldir et son compagnon dévisagèrent la guerrière qui avait réussi à les mettre en échec. Elle était petite, ne mesurant pas plus d'1m60, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs assez emmêlés et de grands yeux bleu lagon qui viraient au turquoise. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de velours rouge sombre dont une des manches de voiles blancs était tâchée de sang et déchirée.

La robe était fendue de chaque côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était chaussée de bottes en daim noir qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Le tout était agrémenté d'un décolleté quasi inexistant et d'une ceinture en cuir où le fourreau de Nensil était attaché. Regardant de plus près le visage d'Isildis, Haldir remarqua une chose.

- Mais c'est une adolescente ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel âge avez-vous, jeune fille ?

- Quelle importance ? fit la Mandwinaine, méfiante.

- Ca en a pour moi. Je veux savoir l'âge de la personne qui m'a tenu en échec, répondit Haldir, buté.

- Si vous y tenez tellement… grogna Isildis. J'ai 16 ans.

- Quoi ?!

C'était les Hobbits, Legolas et Boromir qui venaient de crier ainsi, en chœur.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que j'étais majeure, tatouée et vaccinée ?

- Mais… Je croyais que tu étais plus âgée que ça ! s'exclama Pippin.

En effet, depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, les huit compagnons n'avaient vu qu'un visage fermé par la douleur, vieilli par la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir. Et après un aussi long voyage, de la poussière avait vieilli les traits la jeune fille.

- Et bien non, je ne suis encore qu'une gamine. Et pour les Elfes je ne dois être qu'un bambin, dit elle avec humour, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de ses huit compagnons. Oh, Maître Elfe, dit elle à Haldir. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais vous êtes chatouilleux. Ca ne doit pas être pratique lorsque ceux que vous étranglez cherchent de quoi vous faire lâcher prise sur vous.

L'Elfe entrouvrit la bouche et rosit à l'allusion, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Isildis s'était éclipsée, à la recherche d'autres Elfes. Les deux Elfes de Lorien étaient abasourdis, de même que la Communauté.

- Orophin mon ami, commença Haldir en elfique. Je ne sais pas qui est cette enfant, mais malgré son jeune âge, c'est une puissante guerrière.

- M'est avis que cette enfant n'est pas seulement une puissante combattante, répondit Orophin dans la même langue. Je sens quelque chose d'autre venant d'elle. Mais c'est confus. Je crois que le Seigneur et la Dame devraient la voir.

- C'est justement ce que j'allais vous demander, intervint Aragorn en elfique. Nous cherchons aide et protection, et nous voudrions voir le Seigneur et la Dame de la Forêt.

- Nous vous conduirons jusqu'à nos Seigneurs, répondit Haldir en langage Commun. Il nous faudra trois jours de marche pour atteindre Cerin Amroth, la Cité des Galadhrim.

- Soyeux heureux en ces temps de guerre, Maître Elfe, dit doucement Isildis, faisant sursauter chaque personne présente. Votre Cité est encore debout et intacte. La mienne n'a pas eu cette chance, bien que la Magie de mon peuple soit puissante. Mais ma triste vie n'intéresse personne, donc je vous propose de nous mettre en route dès maintenant, je suis lasse de courir pour sauver ma vie, un peu de calme parmi de si merveilleuses créatures que les Elfes ne feront pas de mal à notre Compagnie.

Sur ces mots fort vrais pour toute la Communauté, Haldir et Orophin ouvrirent le chemin vers la Cité des Galadhrim.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Agua :_ Legolas en force, chuis tout à fait d'accord ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et de ta fidélité, je suis super contente à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste. Au fait, quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin lire la suite de ta magnifique fic ? Je l'attends avec impatience. Gros bisou

_Harana :_ Salut la miss ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite, mais avec mon bac blanc qui a été reporté, des exposés à n'en plus finir, c'était la folie ! en tout cas, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai adorée lire ''Pris au piège'', et j'attends une autre de tes merveilleuses productions. Bonne lecture, et mégacalinoux !

_Ankh An-Ki :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisou.

_Dunedan :_ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre te satisfera. Bisou.

_Sohaya :_ Coucou toi. Heureusement qu'il y a de l'humour dans mes fics, sinon on s'ennuierai, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que tu posteras bientôt ta prochaine fic, j'ai hâte de la lire ! Gros bisou et bonne lecture.

**Note :** Voilà le quatrième chapitre, je souhaite qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres. Alors bonne lecture tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir.

Chapitre 4

Trois jours après avoir rencontré Haldir et Orophin, notre compagnie atteignait Cerin Amroth, la Cité des Galadhrim. Legolas était émerveillé, Gimli, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, était subjugué, les quatre Hobbits et Boromir aussi, bien que la disparition de Gandalf pèse à chacun d'entre nous. Aragorn réfléchissait, mais je sentais qu'il était heureux d'être près des Elfes, sans avoir à redouter les orques, les espions et les dangers de notre voyage.

Quant à moi, je faisais mon possible pour garder à l'intérieur de moi la douleur que la mort de Gandalf avait fait naître. Je m'étais attaché tellement vite à chacun des hommes de la Communauté de l'Anneau, remplaçant inconsciemment les amis que j'avais perdu par l'Elfe, les deux Hommes, les Semi-Hommes, le Nain et le Magicien, que la perte de l'un d'entre eux me brisait un peu plus le cœur.

J'avais encore fait un rêve étrange. De ce rêve je ne me souvenais que de moi, ayant de grandes ailes blanches sortant de mon dos. Rêve étrange et ô combien intriguant !

Cela va faire un peu moins de deux mois que ma Cité et ses habitants ont été annihilé par des orques et un Balrog, me laissant la seule représentante de ma race, moi, la honte des Mages guerriers, sans aucuns pouvoirs magiques, mais étant de loin la meilleur combattante de Minas Elen.

Mon père… ou plutôt l'homme qui m'avait adopté et reconnu m'a laissé, seule, avec le secret de ma naissance : je ne suis pas sa fille, mais le fruit des amours de ma mère et d'un Atlante, peuple ennemi juré de ma race.

Chassant de mes pensées les souvenirs de ce qui était désormais mon passé, je me concentrais sur la Cité Elfe. Je réalisais alors que la beauté de l'art elfique était réelle, et bien supérieur à ce que les livres que j'avais lu à Minas Elen relataient.

J'avais eu un aperçu de la beauté physique des Elfes par Legolas, mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis ce jour-là. Les hommes se ressemblaient tous, tout en étant tous différents. Je cru être dans un rêve jusqu'à ce que notre compagnie s'arrête devant de grandes portes, au sommet d'un arbre immense.

Mes amis et moi entrâmes alors dans la salle du trône du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur la Dame, je sus que c'était elle la femme présente dans mes rêves, et je le fis savoir.

Vous !

L'Atlante !

Nous nous étions écriées ensemble, et je vis que mes amis et les Elfes de Lothlorien ne comprenaient rien.

Mais, c'est impossible, vous étiez dans mon rêve ! m'exclamais-je. Un simple _rêve _!

Je le croyais aussi Atlante. Mais puisque tu es là, c'est que ce que nous avons vu dans nos rêves communs est possible.

Je sentais l'exaspération m'envahir à ces paroles. Est-ce que cette Dame Elfe avait écouté ce que j'avais dit dans mes rêves ?

Tout est possible ? Alors parce que je me trouve devant vous, des ailes vont me pousser dans le dos ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez dans la phrase "je n'ai AUCUNS pouvoirs magiques" ?

Je vis, ou plutôt je sentis Haldir faire un pas dans ma direction, mais il fut arrêté d'un geste de la main de la Dame.

Atlante, tu ne le sens pas, mais tu irradies de Magie. Je peux la voir. Ton aura est à la fois électrique et liquide, brûlante et glaciale, aussi fantasque et dangereuse que le vent et aussi sûre et solide que la terre. Les ailes que tu as vu dans notre rêve, sont une manifestation de ta magie atlante.

Je regardais la Dame des Galadhrim dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que je pose un genou à terre.

Ma Dame, la Magie que vous voyiez ne peut être la mienne. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de magie, et en plus de cela, je ne suis qu'une moitié d'Atlante et de Mage guerrier.

J'entendis l'Elfe soupirer, puis s'adresser en elfique au Seigneur des Galadhrim. La Dame s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

Isildis, relève-toi. Oui, je connais ton nom jeune fille, répondit elle à ma question muette. Il y a de cela 15 ans, je me suis rendu à Minas Elen, et je t'ai vu, dans les bras de ta mère. Tu avais tout juste un an et tes parents rayonnaient de joie.

Quoi ? Il y a 15 ans je ne pouvais pas être à Minas Elen puisqu'elle n'existait pas. Mandwin n'avait pas encore disparu.

Ma Dame, ce que vous me dites est impossible, l'interrompis-je, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque j'avais 4 ans, Mandwin, l'île sur laquelle mon peuple vivait a sombré dans l'océan. Mes parents et la moitié de notre population réussirent à se sauver. Puis ils ont accosté en Terre du Milieu et construis Minas Elen. Donc il est chronologiquement impossible que vous m'ayez vu, à 1 an, à Minas Elen.

Galadriel parut être en colère, mais lorsqu'elle me parla, sa voix était la même que celle avec laquelle elle m'avait parlé dans mes rêves.

Qui t'a dis cela, Isildis ? me demanda-t-elle.

Mais personne, répondis-je sincèrement. Ce sont mes souvenirs.

Ils sont faux, me dit-elle. L'île de Mandwin a sombré il y a de cela 3000 ans, tu ne peux pas y avoir vécu. Je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi tes souvenirs sont faux. Ca risque de te faire mal, me prévint-elle.

Alors Galadriel s'approcha de moi, et posa ses deux mains sur ma tête. Je la sentis fouiller mon esprit et quelque chose se débloquer dans ma mémoire, avant que l'esprit de la Dame ne soit propulsé hors du mien. Je vis Galadriel chanceler et le Seigneur Celeborn la retenir par le bras.

Puis mon cerveau fut assailli de souvenirs qui défilaient trop rapidement pour que je puisse les analyser. Je finis par comprendre que je n'avais jamais connu Mandwin, mais que j'étais née, que j'avais grandi et toujours vécu à Minas Elen. Hébétée, je me relevais difficilement et jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi.

Aragorn me fixait de ses yeux perçants, Boromir réfléchissait, les quatre Hobbits me regardaient avec curiosité, Gimli fixait sur moi son regard bourru, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Legolas m'observait tranquillement, ses yeux reflétant l'incrédulité et le désir de comprendre.

Je vis ensuite Haldir me fixer comme si j'avais commis un crime de lèse-majesté. Galadriel me regardait avec pitié, et Celeborn braquait sur moi des yeux remplis de bonté et de gentillesse.

Effrayée par tout ces regards, et l'esprit embrouillé par ce qu'il s'était passé, je pris la fuite. Je sortis par les lourdes portes de la salle du trône, et redescendis en courant les escaliers que nous avions monté. Je continuais ma course effrénée jusqu'à ce que je me prenne les pieds dans une racine et que je tombe par terre.

Essoufflée et les idées chaotiques, je me redressais et m'agenouillais. Je vis devant moi un court d'eau, mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention et essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je savais déjà ? Que mon véritable père était un Atlante, que ma mère était une Mage guerrière, que j'étais sensée avoir la Magie de ces deux peuples en moi.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais appris ? Que ma mémoire a été scellée et remplacé par de faux souvenirs. De faux souvenirs ? Non, je pense que ces souvenirs appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce que je croyais me rappeler s'était réellement passé, il y a 3000 ans. Mais après ? Après, je sais juste que ma Cité et ma race ont été éradiqué, que je n'ai que 16 ans et que je dois aider un Semi-Homme à sauver le monde, que mon cœur s'est brisé un peu plus avec la perte de Gandalf.

Après tout ça, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me suis remise debout et suis partie le long de la rivière, ressentant le besoin de marcher. Je pensais à Sinwë, l'homme que j'avais appelé "père" depuis ma naissance. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dis que je n'étais pas sa fille ? Si il n'avait pas été sur le point de mourir, m'aurait-il dit la vérité sur mes origines ?

Je sentis alors la colère m'envahir. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi avoir scellé mes souvenirs ? Mon regard tomba sur Nensil. Je détachais l'épée et son fourreau de ma ceinture et jetais le tout rageusement, le plus loin possible de moi.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête ; trop de pensées tournoyaient dans mon esprit, trop de souvenirs nouveaux pour ma mémoire s'y mélangeaient. J'y arrivais, et alors que je pensais pouvoir être tranquille, un autre vide, beaucoup plus douloureux, en moi depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, vint me faire souffrir.

La douleur de la mort de mon père, de mes amis, de ma Cité, avait été masquée dès que j'eus rencontré la Communauté de l'Anneau. La perte de Gandalf était venue s'ajouter à cette douleur. J'avais réussi à enfermer ce Mal dans mon cœur, mais maintenant que mes pensées étaient plus ou moins claires, je ressentis de nouveau la douleur que la solitude et la mort d'êtres chers avaient provoqué.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je fis mon possible pour les retenir. J'y arrivais plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, non, je l'avais senti (comme un sixième sens, pas avec le pif). Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'asseoir près de moi, le regard fixé sur l'eau qui s'écoulait à nos pieds. Puis il tourna son regard bleu sur moi, m'observant attentivement. Je baissais la tête pour que mes cheveux cachent mes yeux à sa vue perçante.

Je savais qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, et je sentis qu'il voulait me parler. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le velours de ma robe, ce qu'il remarqua. Cette vue dû le motiver encore plus à me parler, car je l'entendis se mettre à genoux, face à mon profile, et déglutir. Pitié, non ne me parle pas. Si tu me parles, je vais craquer, et il ne faut pas que je craque ! Je t'en prie…

Isildis…

Trop tard. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, et je me les mordis pour qu'elles s'arrêtent, mais rien n'y fit. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Non, non. Ecarte-toi ! Ne me touche pas ou je ne pourrais plus retenir mes larmes et ma peine ! Seulement il ne comprit pas.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule, et me força à lui faire face. Mais j'avais la tête toujours baissée. Alors, il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et m'obligea à lever la tête. Mes cheveux glissèrent en arrière, et il plongea ses yeux bleus dans mon regard pleins de larmes. Dans son regard direct et franc, je lus toute l'amitié qu'il me portait, toute l'hésitation qu'il avait à mon égard.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, je le voyais bien. J'agis donc pour lui. J'écartais ses mains de mon visage et de mon épaule, et me jetait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il eut refermé ses bras sur mon corps, je me mis à pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleuré, extériorisant toute la peine et la douleur que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon être.

Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et me collait à lui, cherchant un réconfort et un sentiment de sécurité qui m'avaient déserté depuis que j'avais fui les ruines de ma Cité. Je le sentis me serrer plus fort contre lui, et mes pleurs en furent redoublés. Je sentais son désarroi. Il pensait que c'était la mort de Gandalf qui me faisait pleurer comme une madeleine. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je pleurais pour les origines qu'on m'avait caché, pour ma Cité annihilée, pour mon père adoptif que j'avais toujours aimé et qui m'avais été enlevé, et pour mon véritable père, cet Atlante que je n'avais jamais connu et que je ne connaîtrais jamais.

Je finis par me calmer, n'ayant plus de larmes à verser. Avec lenteur et regret, je m'écartais des bras protecteurs entre lesquels j'avais pu soulager ma peine, et gardais la tête obstinément baissée. J'entendis mon ami soupirer, puis je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes joues et me relever la tête.

Isildis, me dit-il. Tu es forte et courageuse. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, surtout après ce que tu as vécu.

Je suis peut-être forte et courageuse, dis-je, la voix encore voilée par mes précédents pleurs. Mais je suis fière et orgueilleuse comme pas deux, et je ne supporte pas que les autres me voient pleurer comme une faible femme.

Mais je ne suis pas "les autres", me sourit-il. Je suis ton ami, et pour une petite part, je partage ta douleur.

C'est vrai, lui aussi avait perdu un ami dans les Mines de la Moria. Le contact de ses mains sur mon visage me rendant étrangement mal à l'aise, je posais mes mains sur les siennes et les écartais doucement de mon visage. Je me détournais de lui, regardant la rivière qui courait devant moi, mon profile lui faisant face. Je l'entendis s'asseoir près de moi, face à la rivière. Sentant que le sujet de mes larmes était sensible, il changea subtilement de conversation, et je l'en remerciait intérieurement, bien que le sujet qu'il choisit me déplut fortement.

Tu te souviens dans la Moria, quand je te retenais, les flèches sifflaient autour de nous. Pourtant, aucunes ne nous toucha, alors que, je dois l'avouer, les orques sont d'assez bon tireurs.

Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Maître Elfe, dis-je les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

Aucunes flèches ne nous a touché, pourtant nous étions visés.

Et alors ? demandais-je, sentant l'exaspération monter en moi.

Tu ne vois pas ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre Isildis ? me demanda mon ami, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

Par Eru, venez-en au fait Legolas ! explosais-je.

L'Elfe me regarda étrangement, puis il se leva d'un bond en riant et sautillant partout.

Ca y est ! Par Illuvatar, elle l'a enfin dis !

Je me levais à mon tour et l'attrapais par le bras en lui demandant :

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui vous rende si joyeux mon ami ?

Mon nom ! Tu as dis mon nom, tu m'as appelé Legolas !

Oui, je vous ai appelé Legolas, mais il me semble que vous vous nommez ainsi, dis-je en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

Il éclata de rire de plus belle et, m'attrapant les mains, il me fit tournoyer avec lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de tourner, il m'expliqua enfin la cause approfondie de sa joie.

C'est la première fois que tu utilises mon nom pour me parler. D'habitude tu uses des formules "Maître Elfe" ou "mon ami", alors que les autres tu les appelles par leur nom.

A bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, me repris-je en me souvenant du sujet de conversation initial. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire.

C'est simple pourtant. Tu as fait de la magie !

Je regardais mon ami droit dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de folie que je ne trouvais pas. Puis mes lèvres frémirent, et, sans que je ne pus me retenir, j'éclatais de rire. Mon Elfe parut vexé. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer, et lorsque j'y fus parvenue, je lui dis clairement :

Legolas, vous êtes dure de la feuille il me semble. Je ne sais pas faire de magie d'attaque, alors de défense !

Très bien, fit l'Elfe. Je vais te prouver que tu as fait de la magie. Je vais prendre mon arc et mes flèches, et je vais te tirer dessus.

Vous êtes fou Legolas, dis-je, le regardant de travers.

Peut-être bien. Mais si tu as peur de mourir, je comprendrais que tu refuses de te prêter au jeu, me défia-t-il.

L'imbécile. Un défi. Il me lance un défi ! Il sait comment me faire faire ce qu'il veut. Avec sa petite gueule d'ange et mon orgueil, comment lui résister ? Son défi, je le relevais.

Très bien, Maître Elfe, je relève le défi. Tirez-moi dessus tant que vous voulez, mais, de grâce, évitez les organes vitaux. Je n'ai pas échappé aux bras tentant de Mandos pour les rejoindre deux semaines plus tard !

Dès que j'eus fini de parler, je tournais le dos à mon ami et m'éloignais d'une vingtaine de mètres. Je refis face à l'Elfe qui avait encoché une flèche sur son arc et qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Pensant à ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je me mis à grogner assez fort pour que Legolas entende.

Stupides Elfes ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils soient aussi beaux, hein ? On ne peut rien leur refuser !

Je vis mon ami sourire et décocher sa flèche, qui, je le remarquais à présent, se dirigeait droit sur ma gorge. Avec horreur je la vis se rapprocher de plus en plus, sans que rien ne l'arrête. Au dernier moment, j'eus le réflexe de me pencher en arrière, ce qui me sauva la vie. La flèche passa un peu trop près à mon goût de mon abdomen, et je fusillais Legolas du regard dès que je me fus redressée. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Désolé. On recommence ?

Mouais. Heureusement que je vous avez demandé de ne pas viser les organes vitaux, grognais-je.

Mais la gorge n'est pas un organe, me dit l'Elfe avec un grand sourire.

Je lui lançais un regard glacial, et murmurais un "imbécile" qu'il ne sembla pas entendre.

Allez-y, finissons-en.

Mon ami encocha une nouvelle flèche sur son arc, me visa et tira. La flèche partit. Surgissant de nul part, un enfant elfe se dressa devant moi. Je compris avec horreur que l'enfant prendrait la flèche si je ne faisais rien. Le petit être était pétrifié par la vue de la flèche fonçant droit sur lui, et il ne réagissait pas.

Alors j'agis. Je bondis sur l'enfant, l'entourais de mes bras, et le mettais à genoux avec moi. A ce moment-là, je ressentis une douleur atroce et lancinante dans les épaules. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je n'y fis pas attention, tant mon désir de protéger l'enfant était grand. Je fermais les yeux, attendant de sentir la morsure de la flèche dans ma chair.

Je n'entendis pas le dos de ma robe se déchirer, et je ne vis pas la flèche tomber au sol, arrêtée par un mur invisible. Par contre, ce que je vis me stupéfia. Deux ailes blanches nous recouvraient, l'enfant et moi. Les ailes s'ouvrirent, me laissant voir un Legolas ahuri.

Je me relevais, le petit Elfe toujours serré contre moi, et regardais derrière moi. De stupeur, je lâchais l'enfant et tournais sur moi-même, essayant stupidement de me trouver face aux ailes. Lorsque je compris que ces ailes m'appartenaient, je m'immobilisais et essayais de les faire bouger. Je vis avec effarement les plumes blanches frémir, et les ailes se mettre en mouvement. Je me tournais alors vers Legolas, cherchant une explication. Mon ami fixait mes ailes avec fascination, et je le vis faire un pas en avant, comme s'il était attiré par mes plumes. Le cri de l'enfant Elfe que j'avais sauvé le ramena sur terre.

Un Ange ! Un Ange ! cria le petit être aux longues oreilles en partant en courant et rameutant les Elfes qui se trouvaient à proximité.

En voyant les hommes et les femmes Elfes s'approcher de moi, je me mis inconsciemment à reculer vers Legolas, puis je m'arrêtais, me ressaisissant. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se glisser dans les plumes de mes ailes, me chatouillant.

Je me tortillais légèrement, et me mis à rire sous les regards remplis d'incompréhension des Elfes.Je me retournais, et, toujours en riant, je vis Legolas passer la main dans une de mes ailes.

Legolas, hahaha… Arrêtez, héhéhé… Vous me chatouillez !

Mon ami retira brusquement sa main. Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, et je secouais mes ailes. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que les Galadhrim s'étaient avancés vers moi, les mains tendues pour caresser mes ailes.

Prise d'un mouvement de panique, je me mis à battre des ailes pour faire s'écarter les mains avides. Ma tactique réussit pas mal, et je me mis en marche, cherchant Nensil du regard. Je repérais bientôt mon épée au pieds d'un arbre, et allais la chercher. Les Elfes s'écartaient à mon passage, et lorsque je fis demi-tour, Nensil à ma ceinture, je me retrouvais en face de mes amis de la Communauté, et du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel, tout deux me souriant.

Tu vois que la Magie est en toi, me dit la Dame. Les ailes entre tes omoplates sont une manifestation de ta magie atlante.

Tourne-toi, que je vois tes ailes, m'ordonna ensuite le Seigneur Celeborn.

Je m'exécutais, mal à l'aise devant tout ces regards. Mes ailes étaient repliées dans mon dos, mais dès que je sentis une main glisser sur mes plumes, j'ouvris brusquement mes ailes pour chasser l'intrus.

Je me retournais vivement, et, la panique me gagnant, je me mis à battre des ailes. Je m'envolais maladroitement, le plus loin possible de tout ces Elfes curieux. Plus loin, je vis au sol les Semi-Hommes, et pensant être tranquille avec eux, je me posais en catastrophe, l'atterrissage étant plus difficile que le décollage.

Isildis ! s'exclama Pippin. Tu as des ailes dans le dos !

On avait pas remarqué, ironisa Merry, les yeux fixés sur mes plumes d'un blanc éclatant.

Je repliais doucement mes ailes dans mon dos et regardais mes petits compagnons, mal à l'aise. Frodon s'approcha de moi et me dit, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres :

Je suis heureux que ta Magie commence à s'éveiller Isildis. Tes talents de combattante nous sont d'une grande d'aide, et tes pouvoirs seraient un atout.

Je regardais ce petit être avec tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une responsabilité aussi lourde que la destruction de l'Anneau Unique devait reposer sur un être qui n'aspirait visiblement qu'à une existence calme et tranquille dans sa contrée ? La vie était injuste.

Ce jour-là, je me promis de faire tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour protéger et aider le Semi-Homme, et si cela impliquait de la Magie, MA Magie, alors je découvrirais mes pouvoirs et apprendrais à m'en servir !Je posais ma main sur l'épaule du Hobbit, m'agenouillais pour être à sa hauteur, et lui parlais :

Frodon, je fais le serment de vous aider et de vous protéger, dussais-je en mourir, promis-je. J'apprendrais à connaître et à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je ferais tout pour alléger votre fardeau.

Je le sais, me sourit le Semi-Homme. J'ai su que je pouvais te faire confiance dès que tu es apparue dans la lumière de notre feu à Eryn Vorn.

Je souris à mon ami, eus une pensée pour ceux que j'avais perdu, mais ne la laissa pas s'ancrer en moi, et me relevais. Je m'écartais des Semi-Hommes et allais m'asseoir en tailleur par terre. J'étais décidée à savoir quels étaient mes pouvoirs, alors je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Je cherchais quelque chose en moi. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je cherchais dans mon esprit.

C'est là que je les vis. Deux petites flammes, l'une rouge et l'autre bleue. Je m'approchais de ces deux flammes et tendis une main vers chaque feu coloré. Ma main gauche n'eut pas besoin de toucher la flamme rouge pour que je ressente de la chaleur s'en dégager. Je compris que cette petite flamme rouge était le Feu.

Lorsque ma main droite toucha le feu bleu, je sus que cette flamme était l'Eau. Sans faire attention aux sensations qui m'envahissaient, je plongeais mes mains dans chaque flamme, me laissant envahir par ce que je ressentais. Puis j'eus l'impression d'avoir totalement absorbé les flammes rouge et bleue.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et posais mon regard sur mes mains. Je sentais les pouvoirs de feu et d'eau qui couraient dans mes veines. Je me concentrais sur le pouvoir d'eau, et une sphère liquide apparut dans ma main.

Isildis !

La voix qui m'appela me fit perdre ma concentration, et la sphère disparut. Je me relevais et fit face à l'homme qui m'avait déconcentré.

Oui Aragorn ?

Je peux te parler un moment ? me demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr. Marchons un peu voulez-vous ?

Il hocha la tête et m'emboîta le pas. Nous fîmes quelques mètres, puis, tout en marchant, mon ami se mit à ma hauteur et engagea la conversation.

Je suis curieux de savoir comment tes ailes se sont montrées.

Je lui racontais l'épisode des flèches et de l'enfant Elfe, puis un silence calme se fit entre nous. Devais-je lui dire que j'avais trouvé deux pouvoirs et que leur apprentissage était plus facile que ce que je croyais ? Oui… Non… Je devais me décider, et en un quart de seconde, je sus ce que j'avais à faire.

Aragorn, commençais-je difficilement. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Le Rôdeur tourna vers moi un regard attentif. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à exprimer ce que je voulais dire, alors je lui montrais. Je lui montrais mes mains, paumes vers le ciel, et me concentrais. Dans ma main droite, une sphère liquide bleue se matérialisa, tandis que dans ma main gauche, une sphère rouge nimbée de flammes apparaissait.

J'étais surprise. Matérialiser mes pouvoirs était beaucoup plus simple que ce que j'avais réussi tout à l'heure. Je relevais les yeux sur mon ami et sourit de son expression figée de stupeur. Je décidais alors de l'impressionner, comme une fille essaye d'impressionner son père. Je me concentrais un peu plus, et les deux sphères se modifièrent : elles entourèrent mes mains, comme des gants, et remontèrent le long de mes bras.

Une moitié de mon corps fut bientôt recouvert d'eau, et l'autre de feu. Pendant une seconde, je cru que la mâchoire d'Aragorn allait se fracasser par terre, tant sa surprise était grande. Je souris et le vit me regarder de haut en bas. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, je vis sa surprise s'accroître un peu plus.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je doucement.

Tes yeux. Quand tu utilises la magie, ils deviennent gris argenté, me répondit-il, fasciné.

Quelque peu étonnée, je fis disparaître ma carapace de flammes et de liquide.

C'est hallucinant, dit mon ami. Je n'en reviens pas que tu es réussi à maîtriser à peu près correctement tes pouvoirs !

Je sais, répondis-je. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même il y a quelques minutes.

Le silence retomba sur nous, mais je voyais qu'Aragorn était heureux que j'ai pu trouver mes pouvoirs. Il nous fallait revenir au camp maintenant. Je proposais à mon ami de lui faire faire le chemin du retour sans toucher le sol. Sceptique, Grands-Pas accepta quand même. Je m'envolais une seconde fois, moins maladroitement que la première.

J'attrapais les poignets de mon ami qui referma ses mains sur les miens, et je me dirigeais tranquillement vers notre camp. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir étaient déjà là. Je déposais Aragorn avant d'atterrir dans un frou-frou de plumes.

Dis-moi Isildis, m'interpella l'Elfe. Tu comptes dormir sur un matelas de plumes ? me demanda-t-il, un éclair de malice traversant son regard.

Mon cher Elfe, commençais-je. Si j'arrive à maîtriser sans trop de mal le feu et l'eau, faire disparaître mes ailes doit être un jeu d'enfant.

Les mâchoires du Nain, de l'Elfe, de l'Homme et des Hobbits se décrochèrent et j'eus peur pour elles. Mais mes sept amis se reprirent et fermèrent leurs bouches, à défaut de cacher leur stupeur et leur curiosité. Dans leurs yeux brillait une minuscule lueur de scepticisme que je décidais de faire disparaître.

Je me concentrais sur mon pouvoir d'eau et créais une forme humaine bleue, à qui je donnais l'apparence de Legolas. Sidéré, l'Elfe s'approcha de sa réplique liquide, et lui tourna autour.

Incroyable, murmura-t-il. C'est exactement moi ! s'exclama l'Elfe en me regardant.

Je souris malicieusement à mon ami, et créais un autre personnage, plus petit, en feu et à l'effigie de Gimli. Ebahis, mes amis regardèrent les personnages d'eau et de flammes que je modifiais plusieurs fois pour qu'ils prennent chacun leur tour l'apparence d'un membre de la Communauté. Lorsque l'être d'eau prit la forme de Gandalf, le jeu cessa, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit.

D'un geste rapide de la main je fis disparaître mes deux création, tandis qu'Aragorn déclarait qu'il était temps d'aller nous coucher. Je regardais les Hobbits partir les épaules basses, et je m'insultais mentalement pour ma stupidité. Je vis Boromir et Gimli s'éloigner, puis je dirigeais mes pensées sur mes ailes.

Je les déployais de toute leur envergure et les regardais pensivement. Si elles étaient sortie de mon dos, elles devaient pouvoir s'y remettre, me dis-je. Mais comment faire ? Je décidais de laisser mon instinct me guider. Je fermais les yeux, et me concentrais très fort. Je sentis mes ailes frémir, puis se mettre à rétrécir. J'arrivais à faire disparaître mes ailes !

Mais j'avais oublié la douleur. Brusquement, mes épaules me firent souffrir, et j'étouffais tant bien que mal un cri de douleur. Au fur et à mesure que mes ailes rentraient dans mon dos, la douleur devenait plus intense, plus sourde, plus lancinante. Une fois que mes ailes eurent réintégré mon corps, la souffrance disparut, et je tombais sur le sol de Lothlorien.

Après l'effort que je venais de fournir, le sommeil me gagnait, lentement mais sûrement. Je sentis à peine deux bras me soulever et m'emmener vers ma tente. Je ne sentais que la chaleur que l'être qui me portait dégageait. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait, je me blottis contre la source de cette chaleur bienfaisante. Puis je sombrais dans l'oubli du sommeil.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quand je me réveillais, le lendemain matin, le jour n'était pas encore levé. J'étais fatiguée et courbaturée, mais malgré cela, je me redressais. De mes épaules glissa alors une cape que je connaissais bien. C'était celle de Legolas. Etait-ce lui qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici ? Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier.

En attendant que les autres se réveillent, il fallait que je me lave. Notre voyage avait été long, les combats rudes et la possibilité de prendre un bain, extrêmement rare. Je me levais donc, et me dirigeais vers un coude de la Nimrodel qui était caché par d'épais buissons d'arbrisseaux. J'observais attentivement les alentours, et après m'être assurée que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, je retirais ma robe rouge et plongeais avec délice dans l'eau fraîche.

J'aimais nager, et je pouvais rester longtemps sous l'eau. Lorsque je refis surface, je décidais de m'amuser un peu. J'utilisais mes pouvoirs : l'eau me fit sortir de la rivière et habilla mon corps d'une toge liquide bleu sombre. Je fis se tordre la surface des flots, et de petites colonnes d'eau s'élevèrent autour de moi.

D'un geste de la main, une couronne de flammes rouges orna ma chevelure (sans la brûler). Je marchais sur l'eau, allant jusqu'à la berge. Je m'approchais de ma robe de velours, la pris à bout de bras, et la regardais tristement. Le voile blanc de la manche gauche était en pièce, le dos de ma robe était affublé de deux grandes déchirures causées par mes ailes, et le velours sombre de mon vêtement était tâché du sang noir d'orque, de terre et de poussière.

Je laissais retomber ma robe rouge et retournais me baigner, m'enfonçant dans l'eau comme j'en étais sorti. Je me baignais encore quelques minutes, puis, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les environs, je sortis de l'eau. J'enfilais rapidement ma robe, et me retournais vivement quand j'entendis une branche craquer.

Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? sifflais-je froidement, la honte et la colère se disputant mon esprit.

Je viens juste d'arriver, dit l'homme, mal à l'aise. Je me promenais et je ne savais pas que vous faisiez vos ablutions.

Je plongeais mon regard turquoise dans les yeux bleus de mon vis-à-vis, cherchant une trace de sincérité. Lorsque je l'eus trouvé, je me détendis, et ma colère retomba. Mais ma honte, elle, monta d'un coup, et je sentis, pour mon plus grand malheur, mes joues s'enflammer. Désireuse que cet incident ne s'ébruite pas, je demandais :

Haldir, je souhaiterais que vous oubliez ce que vous venez de voir.

Voir quoi ? me répondit l'Elfe. Je n'ai vu personne se rhabiller. J'ai juste croisé une jeune fille que j'aimerais défier, me sourit il.

Un défi ? Mais avec plaisir jolie créature sylvestre.

Quel genre de défi ? demandais-je, mes yeux brillant d'excitation.

Tu m'as battu lors d'un affrontement déloyal…

Déloyal ? m'exclamais-je. Mais vous nous espionniez !

Et tu m'as donné un coup de genoux dans les…

Je sais, désolée ! m'écriais-je gênée.

Haldir sourit, amusé, et continua de m'expliquer en quoi consistait son défi.

Je te propose un combat loyal, une sorte de compétition amicale. Nous nous affronterons à l'arc et à l'épée. Ca te vas ?

J'accepte, mais j'insiste pour qu'il y ait un arbitre.

D'accord, Orophin sera l'arbitre.

Ah non ! lançais-je. C'est votre ami, il vous avantagerait ! Legolas sera l'arbitre.

Non, Legolas est votre ami, il serait partial ! s'écria l'Elfe de Lothlorien.

Alors ils seront tout les deux arbitres, décidais-je.

Haldir me lança un regard sceptique.

Vous préférez que tout le monde assiste à notre combat ? dis-je, exaspérée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Oups ! Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire. L'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux ne me plaisait pas. Je fus renforcée dans cette impression dès que l'Elfe exprima son idée.

Mes amis et les tiens regarderont, et ceux qui veulent aussi. Il n'y aura pas d'arbitre, juste des spectateurs, ça te vas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à accepter le défi ce jour-là, mais je le fis. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver devant le mellyrn (arbre de Lorien aux fleurs jaunes) qui soutenait le palais du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Nous nous séparâmes tranquillement, et je rejoignis mon campement. Mon impatience devait se voir, car lorsque j'arrivais, Aragorn, qui était déjà levé, me demanda, amusé :

Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse de si bon matin, Isildis ?

Ca se voit tant que ça ? demandais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, me répondit il. Tes yeux pétillent, tu souris, et tu as l'air d'une adolescente.

Mais je suis une adolescente Aragorn, dis-je toujours souriant.

Mon ami se rembrunit légèrement. Je savais ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il me connaissait depuis peu, et pour lui, j'étais une combattante et une femme… jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne mon âge. Son malaise passa rapidement, et il me demanda ce qui me mettais dans un état d'impatience avancé.

Haldir m'a défié. Une compétition de tir à l'arc et un combat à l'épée ! lui racontais-je fébrilement.

Tu n'as pas accepté j'espère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bien sûr que si ! confirmais-je, sans comprendre sa réaction.

Mais tu n'as aucune chance contre Haldir, c'est le meilleur combattant Elfe !

Et alors, j'ai gagné une fois contre lui. Pourquoi pas deux ? Si vous avez si peu confiance en mes capacités, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de vous accompagner ? lui lançais-je avant qu'il puisse répliquer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je retournais à mon lit, sous ma tente. J'entendis ensuite la voix de Legolas, qui venait d'arriver.

Elle a raison Aragorn. Elle est tout à fait capable de battre Haldir, dit doucement l'Elfe.

La réponse d'Aragorn se perdit dans un murmure, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Je remerciais silencieusement mon ami Elfe pour m'avoir défendu, puis me retournais vers mon lit. Ce que j'y vis me stupéfia. Une robe, une longue robe était posée sur mon lit. Je la pris à bout de bras et la regardais avec émerveillement. Je décidais de l'essayer immédiatement. Je retirais rapidement ma robe de velours rouge et enfilais celle que j'avais reposé sur le lit.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau habillée, je fis apparaître un miroir d'eau, et je me contemplais avec stupeur. J'avais l'impression d'être vêtue d'eau et de vent, tellement le tissu était doux et soyeux. Je devinais que cette merveille était de facture elfique. La robe était de couleur de lune, argentée et opalescente. Elle n'avait pas de manches et était attachée dans le cou.

La robe possédait un dos-nu qui s'arrêtait à ma taille, et elle me descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Le vêtement elfique était confortable et n'entravait pas mes mouvements. Je fis disparaître le miroir et allais prendre la brosse à cheveux qui avait été apportée en même temps que la robe. Je me brossais les cheveux, reposais la brosse et allais sortir, quand mon regard se posa sur une paire de chaussures que je n'avais pas vu.

C'était des bottes de cuir de la même couleur que la robe et qui me montais jusqu'à mi-cuisse lorsque je les eus enfilé. Je me sentais bien dans ces vêtements et chaussures elfiques ! J'attachais Nensil autour de ma taille, et sortis enfin. Une fois hors de ma tente, je croisais les Semi-Hommes, Boromir et Gimli, mais ne m'arrêtais pas pour discuter. Je les saluais de la main et d'un sourire, et je continuais mon chemin vers le lieu de mon défi. Quand j'arrivais, Haldir était déjà là, discutant avec Orophin et quelques uns de ses amis Elfes.

Le premier à remarquer ma présence fut Orophin. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase, et me détailla de la tête aux pieds rapidement. Haldir, qui me tournait le dos, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait interrompu son ami.

Désolée d'interrompre votre conversation Messieurs, dis-je poliment. Je suis venue pour votre défi Haldir, fis-je en regardant l'Elfe concerné.

Il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que j'avais dis, mais lorsque l'information eut atteint son cerveau, ses yeux s'animèrent.

Je t'attendais justement, gamine, sourit il.

Moi, gamine ? répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Moui, ça me plaît assez… Papy ! souris-je malicieusement, tandis que les amis d'Haldir se moquaient gentiment de lui dans leur langage.

Haldir rougit, de colère visiblement, prit son arc, son carquois et deux pommes. J'empruntais l'arc et les flèches d'Orophin, et suivais mon adversaire. Lorsque l'Elfe s'arrêta, je fis de même et écoutais attentivement ce que serait l'épreuve.

Retour à l'envoyeur et celui qui tire sur la cible la plus éloignée.

Haldir, encore sous le coup de la colère, avait parlé peu et vite, mais je souriais d'avance, certaine de mon adresse. Contrairement à l'ordre d'énonciation des épreuves de tir à l'arc, nous commençâmes par la cible. Je tirais la première, à 15 pas (mètres) de la cible, et mettais ma flèche dans le mille. Haldir fit de même, et nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à être à 85 pas de la cible.

Je tirais et ma flèche se planta au centre de la cible. Haldir tira à son tour, et à ma grande stupéfaction, sa flèche fendit la mienne en deux, et se planta exactement au même endroit que la mienne. Admirative, je dis à mon adversaire :

C'est un fait, vous avez remporté la première épreuve Haldir. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas gagner à la prochaine épreuve.

C'est ce que nous verrons, gamine, me sourit l'Elfe, arrogant.

Je pris une des pommes que l'Elfe avait pris, me la mettais sur la tête, encochais une flèche et bandais mon arc, tandis que mon adversaire me tournait le dos. Je lâchais la corde soudainement. La flèche partit vivement, et au moment où elle allait se planter dans son dos, Haldir se retourna, attrapa le trait, l'encocha sur son arc et tira.

Sa flèche fendit ma pomme en deux, frôlant ma tête. Je rattrapais les deux morceaux de pommes, et en lançais un à Merry et l'autre à Pippin. Les quatre Semi-Hommes, Boromir et Gimli, ainsi que les Elfes qui avaient parlé avec Haldir nous avaient entouré, chacun encourageant celui qu'il voulait voir gagner.

C'était à mon tour de tourner le dos. Je me retournais donc, confiante en mes réflexes et mon intuition. Lorsque j'entendis la flèche siffler dans l'air, j'attendis 3 secondes, et me retournais, attrapais la flèche, l'encochais et tirais. Ma flèche fendit la pomme qui était sur la tête d'Haldir.

Mes amis exprimèrent leur joie bruyamment, attirant d'autres Elfes, Legolas et Aragorn. De colère, Haldir jeta son arc et son carquois au sol, et dégaina son épée. Je souris ironiquement, lançais l'arc et le carquois que je lui avais emprunté à Orophin, et sortais Nensil de son fourreau.

Je ne fis pas attention à l'étrange éclat qui scintillait autour de la lame de mon arme, et je me mis en garde, les genoux fléchis, le bras gauche tendu devant moi, le bras droit et Nensil dans le dos, pointe vers le ciel. J'attendis ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon adversaire craque. Haldir attaqua le premier. Il fondit sur moi à la vitesse d'un Elfe en colère, et abattit son épée sur mon crâne.

Je parais son coup avec Nensil, et le repoussais. A mon tour j'attaquais, mais Haldir para et m'éloigna de lui. Nos épées volaient, les lames s'entrechoquaient, faisant naître des étincelles. Plus nous combattions, et plus la compétition se transformait en véritable combat. A un moment, Haldir passa derrière moi, et le temps que je me retourne, il m'avait blessé au bras droit et s'était mis hors de ma portée.

Je portais vivement ma main à ma blessure, et sentis que je saignais. Le silence planait sur les lieux du combat. Chaque personne présente attendait ma réaction ; mes propres amis se demandaient comment j'allais réagir. Mes cheveux noirs cachaient mes yeux, et j'avais baissé la tête pour voir ma blessure.

Lorsque je relevais la tête, Aragorn eut un sursaut de stupeur, et je vis les yeux d'Haldir s'écarquiller d'incompréhension. Je me redressais et laissais retomber ma main ensanglantée le long de mon corps ; le sang tombait goutte à goutte sur l'herbe verte de Lorien. Je souris à mon adversaire, mais d'un sourire que personne ne m'avait jamais vu porter.

Un sourire de tueur, murmura Legolas. Et ses yeux ont pris une teinte grise argentée, dit il à Aragorn.

Aragorn ne dit rien, et je me concentrais de nouveau sur Haldir. Une compétition amicale hein ? Tu viens de me blesser, petit Elfe, surveille tes arrières ! Je me mis de profil devant mon adversaire, Nensil au niveau de mes yeux, parallèle au sol, et attendit. La lame de mon épée brillait de plus en plus, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Maintenant le jeu devient sérieux ; tu as fais couler mon sang, je dois te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Prépare-toi à souffrir petit Elfe, j'arrive !

Avec rapidité, je m'élançais, Nensil en main. Je bondis et abattis mon arme sur Haldir. De justesse il arrêta Nensil, mais son réflexe ne suffit pas. Dans un crissement assourdissant, la lame de l'épée de l'Elfe se brisa, Nensil la coupant en deux. Haldir recula de quelques pas sous le choc. Je me redressais et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

Je crois que vous êtes blessé Maître Elfe, dis-je sérieusement.

Tu dis n'importe quoi, gamine ! lança Haldir.

D'un geste de la main gauche, je désignais ma pommette. Haldir leva la main et passa deux doigts sur la sienne avant de regarder sa main. L'index et le majeur de l'Elfe était rouge de sang, une fine coupure ornant sa pommette. A sa tête, je sus qu'il se demandait comment j'avais réussi à faire ça, et je dois avouer que, dans les limbes de ma colère, je me posais la même question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais pas laisser cet Elfe arrogant et prétentieux vaincre une seconde fois. Profitant de son désarrois (et la colère aidant), je déployais mes ailes sans prendre garde à la douleur qui en résulta, et je m'élançais vers lui, Nensil en avant. Sous le coup de la surprise, Haldir tomba en arrière la garde de son épée brisée brandie devant lui en un futile geste de protection.

Les ailes largement déployées, les yeux flamboyants de colère, j'atterris près de l'Elfe à terre, lui enlevais le tronçon d'épée qu'il avait en main d'un coup de pied, et levais mon arme au dessus de sa tête, pointe vers le bas. Je sentis ma magie s'emballer. Mes cheveux volaient autour de ma tête, ma robe claquait contre mes jambes, mes ailes étaient droites, pointées vers le ciel. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon pouvoir. Je vis la lame de Nensil briller d'un éclat bleu éblouissant, puis j'abattis mon épée sur l'Elfe avec un cri de rage et de désespoir. Une lumière bleue aveuglante irradia la clairière dans laquelle nous étions, son éclat faisant fermer les yeux aux spectateurs de notre combat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quand je fus de nouveau en possession de ma magie, je sus que mes yeux étaient de nouveau bleus lagon, et je me rendis compte que j'avais un genou au sol. Je dirigeais alors mon regard sur mon adversaire ; Haldir fixait le ciel sans le voir, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour réagir. Je vis les yeux bleus de l'Elfe tourner et se fixer sur la lame de mon épée qui était fichée en terre, à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

Réalisant soudain ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas dévié Nensil au dernier moment, je sentis une rage et une haine brûlantes monter en moi. Je me relevais brusquement et m'éloignais rapidement, cherchant une fois de plus la solution à mon problème dans la fuite.

C'était sans compter le masochisme des Elfes. Haldir, qui avait trouvé la force (et le courage) de se relever, me retenait par le poignet, m'empêchant de partir.N'osant pas le regarder, je fixais sa main qui enserrait mon poignet et lui dis :

Vous devriez me lâcher Haldir, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Tu ne m'en feras pas Isildis, dit doucement l'Elfe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu ne m'as pas tuer.

Moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorquais-je. Ma Magie s'est emballée, et j'ai failli vous tuer ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, alors lâchez-moi, que j'ailles tuer ceux qui m'ont volé ma vie plutôt que les alliés des Hommes !

Je me dégageais vivement de la poigne de l'archer, et tournais les talons. Je me stoppais net lorsque les paroles, véridiques, d'Haldir atteignirent mes oreilles :

Vas-y, fuis-moi, fuis tes responsabilités. Tu ne m'as pas tué, seulement failli. Mais si la fuite te conviens, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que tu pourchasses !

Dès que le sens de ces paroles eut percé les brumes de la panique qui envahissaient mon cerveau, des images de ma Cité en ruines, de la mort de mon père adoptif et de ma fuite m'assaillirent. J'étais pétrifiée par le passé. Le souvenir des orques envahissant Minas Elen et me pourchassant me fit réaliser ce qu'Haldir essayait de me faire comprendre. Lentement, je me tournais vers l'Elfe que j'avais manqué de tuer. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui lançais :

Vous insinuez que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un orque ? Mais que savez-vous de moi ? Vous n'avez pas vu votre Cité se faire éradiquer, vous n'avez pas vu votre peuple se faire massacrer jusqu'au dernier, vous n'avez pas combattu un Balrog, vous n'avez pas été à deux doigts de franchir les Portes de Mandos ! Moi oui. Alors quand vous dites que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un orque, que ceux qui m'ont volé ma vie, vous m'insultez !

Haldir fixait son regard bleu à mes yeux turquoises qui, je le savais, renvoyaient tout la colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Soudain, il sourit. Je venais de cracher mon venin, et ce crétin souriait ! Décidément, ces Elfes sont vraiment marteaux. Toujours souriant, Haldir recula d'un pas et, en elfique, clama haut et fort en se tournant vers ses semblables :

Cette enfant m'a vaincu. Je l'ai défié et j'ai perdu. Vous avez tous été témoin de la force, de la puissance et du courage de l'Atlante. Ce petit bout de femme nous a prouvé que les Humaines n'étaient pas aussi faible qu'il n'y paraissait. Je crois que nous serons dorénavant moins prompt à juger de la faiblesse d'autrui.

Je n'avais rien compris à la tirade d'Haldir, ne parlant pas elfique. Mais j'avais vu les Elfes répondre avec assentiment aux paroles du capitaine elfique. Puis Haldir me fit encore face et s'adressa à moi en Langue Commune :

Tu m'as vaincu. Tu peux être fière de toi petite fille, me sourit-il.

Tiens, ce n'est plus fillette ?

L'Elfe éclata de rire et m'invita à se joindre à ses amis et lui. Voilà, nous étions devenu de bons amis. Je passais le reste de ma journée à apprendre la maîtrise de mes deux pouvoirs et le vole.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nous restâmes près d'un mois en Lothlorien. Au bout de ce laps de temps, je maîtrisais parfaitement l'eau, le feu et mes ailes, et pour la Communauté de l'Anneau, le temps de reprendre la route du Mordor était venu. Nous allâmes voir Galadriel et Celeborn. La Dame des Galadhrim nous offrit des présents ; Gimli reçut trois cheveux de la Dame, Merry et Pippin eurent chacun une ceinture d'argent dont la boucle était une fleur d'or, et Boromir, une ceinture d'or.

Legolas se vit offrir un arc Galadhrim, à la corde faite de cheveux d'elfe. Sam reçut une boîte contenant un peu de terre fertile de Lorien, Aragorn eut un fourreau fait spécialement pour son épée, où s'entremêlaient fleurs et feuilles d'argent et d'or, ainsi que des gemmes qui donnaient le nom d'Anduril et de sa lignée. La Dame lui donna également une grande pierre vert clair montée dans une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées, et appela Aragorn Elessar, pierre elfique de la lignée d'Elendil.

Frodon reçut de Galadriel une fiole de cristal qui contenait la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil, tirée du Miroir de Galadriel. Quant à moi, le Seigneur Celeborn m'offrit un pendentif que ma mère et mon père adoptif lui avaient offert, il y a 15 ans. Mon présent était fait d'une fine chaînette de mithril, à laquelle pendait une petite femme d'argent nue agenouillée, les ailes déployées, et tenant dans ses mains une étoile de saphir à cinq branches, symbole de Minas Elen, la Cité Bleue.

Puis nous partîmes enfin. Lorsque les arbres de la Lorien ne furent plus visibles des embarcations dans lesquelles nous continuions notre route, les paroles du Seigneur résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. _"Tes parents m'avaient donné ce pendentif le jour de tes 1 an, me faisant promettre de te le remettre si je venais à te croiser. Ils me l'ont laissé avec cette phrase : « seul un puissant invoqueur pourra trouver le secret de notre Etoile. » Ce bijou s'appelle Hoshi, l'Etoile dans la langue de ton peuple."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Harana : Merci pour tout tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Après t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, voilà la suite, bien qu'elle me paraisse moins bien que le reste. Bonne lecture. Bisou

Dunedan : Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. Merci pour ta review. Pour le Père d'Isildis et les faux souvenirs, tu comprendras plus tard. Bonne lecture.

Plumette : Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Aqua : Merci pour tes compliments et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Bonne lecture.

Pegases : Voilà la suite attendue, et merci pour tes éloges, elles me font très plaisir. Mais non, ma fic n'est pas meilleure que la tienne, loin de là ! En tout cas bonne lecture, et bonne continuation à toi.

Darky Angel : Je t'ai fait attendre un an, désolée. Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que ce nouveau (et court) chapitre te plaira. Bisou et bonne lecture.

Karmilla : voilà le 5ème chapitre d' "Histoire de ma vie". J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents. Si tu aimes les histoires avec Haldir, je te conseil de lire mon autre fic SDA : "Chute en Lorien". Tu jugeras et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bonne lecture.

Believe4ever : je sais que tu as changé de pseudo, mais tant pis. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. (Faut que je relise ta merveilleuse fic d'ailleurs !)

Gwinnyth : Non, je ne laisse pas cette fic en plan, t'es dingue :D La preuve, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, te plaira. Bonne lecture

Merci aussi à Arwen19, sohaya et nelya89 (vi je la continue et je suis désolée, mais je préfère la continuer seule. Par contre ton opinion sera la bienvenue : ))

**Note :** J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous déserté cette histoire et que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Séléné.

Chapitre 5

Isildis et ses huit compagnons avaient arrêté de naviguer, et avaient accosté sur la rive orientale pour se reposer. Frodon s'était isolé, et, au grand dam d'Aragorn, Boromir aussi.

_-_ Je vais chercher Boromir, dit Isildis, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Je m'occupes de Frodon, déclara le Rôdeur.

L'Homme et l'adolescente partirent à la recherche de leurs amis, tandis que Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Pippin et Merry essayaient de se reposer. Aragorn trouva Frodon au somment de la Colline de la Vue, Amon Hen.

_-_ Frodon ! appela l'Homme. Ne craignez rien, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, dit le Rôdeur quand le Semi_-_Homme eut un mouvement de recul.

Aragorn s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit.

- J'aurais été jusqu'en Mordor pour vous protéger.

Puis il referma la main de Frodon sur l'Anneau, se leva et dégaina son épée.

_-_ Les Orques. Courez Frodon, courez !

Le Hobbit sortit Dard de son fourreau, et vit que la lame était bleue, prouvant la présence d'Orques dans les parages. Les premiers bestiaux maléfiques apparurent, et Aragorn s'occupa d'eux, couvrant la fuite du Semi_-_Homme.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pendant ce temps_-_là, Isildis avait trouvé Boromir. L'Homme marcha vers elle, se planta face à la jeune fille, et lui dit distinctement, le remord perçant dans sa voix :

_-_ J'ai essayé de lui prendre l'Anneau, je dois…

Avant que l'homme du Gondor n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un cri qu'Isildis commençait à trop connaître, l'interrompit.

_-_ Des Orques ! lança l'Homme. Pousse_-_toi !

Boromir poussa violemment l'adolescente et passa devant elle en courant. Isildis tomba lourdement au sol, où elle s'assomma à demi. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle réussit à se remettre debout, deux Orques surgirent de derrière un bosquet d'arbres, et se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille. N'ayant pas le temps de sortir Nensil du fourreau, Isildis s'entoura d'une sphère d'eau translucide qui arrêtait les flèches que les deux Orques tiraient, puis elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains.

La jeune fille lança les deux boules sur les Orques. Dès que les flammes eurent touché les monstres, ceux_-_ci se consumèrent dans un hurlement de douleur. _"Une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant, rattraper Boromir et éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise."_ Isildis ne prit pas le temps de regarder le feu de joie que lui offraient les deux Orques. Elle fit volte face et courut dans la direction qu'avait prise Boromir.

L'adolescente dévala la pente qui menait à son campement à toute vitesse. Quand elle entendit le cor de Boromir sonner, un sentiment d'urgence la submergea et la guerrière accéléra encore sa course. Manque de chance, une racine perverse se glissa sous ses pieds et la fit tomber lourdement par terre. _"Rah zut ! Y a toujours un pépin quand la situation urge !"_ pensa rageusement Isildis en se relevant.

Ne faisant pas attention à la douleur sourde qui brûlait sa cheville, l'adolescente reprit sa course, et finit par arriver à une clairière. Ce qu'elle y vit l'horrifia ; la clairière était investie par un nombre incalculable d'Orques et d'Ourouks_-_Hais, dont deux portaient sur leurs épaules des Merry et Pippin hurlant de désespoir. Mais ce qui acheva de mettre la Mandwinaine dans une rage folle et ce qui la fit réagir, ce fut la vue de Boromir agenouillé, trois flèches plantées dans le thorax.

Un sifflement dans l'air apprit à Isildis qu'une flèche avait était tirée. Par réflexe, l'adolescente se laissa tomber au sol, et de rage et d'impuissance, elle frappa du point sur la terre. Aussitôt, la terre se mit à gronder et à craquer. Le sol se mit à trembler, et des vagues de terre roulèrent jusqu'à l'arrière-garde Orque de la troupe qui enlevait Merry et Pippin, engloutissant dans les profondeurs de la terre Orques et Ourouks qui avaient le malheur de traîner.

Isildis se remit debout d'un bond, dégaina Nensil, et attaqua le premier sbire du Mal venu. Des têtes tombèrent, des bras et des jambes furent coupés, et, bientôt, le sol de la clairière fut baigné d'un sang noir et poisseux, tandis qu'avec ses dernières forces, Boromir sonnait une dernière fois du cor du Gondor.

Isildis, quant à elle, avait occulté de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas Orques, et était passée en mode "extermination de la vermine saroumanesque". L'adolescente avait oublié ses pouvoirs tant sa fureur et sa tristesse étaient grandes. Elle massacrait les Orques qui avaient le malheur de se dresser devant elle. Devant, pas derrière. Un Ourouk un peu moins stupide que ses semblables ceintura la guerrière par derrière, l'emprisonnant dans ses immondes bras noirs.

Sentant deux horribles bras gluants et puants se refermer sur elle, la jeune fille sentit sa colère se transformer en haine ; une haine qui la consumait comme le feu consume le bois. Se souvenant alors de ses ailes d'Atlante, l'adolescente les déploya brusquement, envoyant son agresseur s'écraser à plusieurs mètres d'elle, et elle dit bonjour au sol forestier pour la quatrième fois de la journée au moins.

Pleine d'une rage impuissante face à l'enlèvement de deux Hobbits et à l'exécution pure et simple de Boromir, Isildis se releva tant bien que mal, Nensil en main. La jeune fille empoigna son épée des deux mains et la leva au-dessus de sa tête, criant quatre mots :

- Allez brûler en Enfer !

La lame d'argent de Nensil rougeoya faiblement, et un souffle d'air chaud se fit sentir. Isildis concentra toute sa haine et sa rage sur les Orques et les Ourouks restant ; c'est à ce moment-là que la guerrière comprit que son épée pouvait servir de catalyseur à ses pouvoirs. La lame de Nensil vira au rouge vif, tandis que de longues langues de feu se précipitaient voracement sur les monstres noirs de Saroumane. Les Orques se consumèrent avec des hurlements inhumains et une odeur de chair brûlée qui souleva le cœur d'Isildis.

Lorsque les dernières créatures de l'Ishtar Saroumane ne furent plus que des tas de cendres et d'os calcinés, Isildis sentit ses genoux trembler et son corps vaciller. Sa haine et sa rage ne la soutenant plus, l'adolescente s'écroula, épuisée mais consciente. Deux bras musclés la rattrapèrent avant que son corps ne touche le sol, _"pour la cinquième fois de la journée"_ pensa-t-elle avant de se raccrocher au corps de l'homme qui la maintenait contre lui.

Isildis vit passer devant elle un Aragorn pressé, alors que Gimli s'arrêtait à côté d'elle. Par déduction, la personne qui l'avait rattrapé, n'était autre que Legolas dont elle aperçut une mèche de cheveux en levant les yeux. La jeune fille reporta ses pensées et son regard sur le Rôdeur qui recueillait les dernières paroles de Boromir. C'est avec beaucoup de rancœur et une immense tristesse que la guerrière vit Aragorn fermer les yeux de l'Homme du Gondor.

Legolas perçut l'ampleur de la tristesse que ressentait la jeune fille bien avant que Gimli et Aragorn ne la remarquent. Isildis était impassible, aucune larme ne roulait sur ses joues ou ne rougissait ses yeux. L'Homme et le Nain remarquèrent l'état de leur amie de part la façon dont elle était prostrée dans les bras de l'Elfe : une de ses longues ailes blanches était étendue au sol, tandis que l'autre était coincée entre le torse de Legolas et son épaule à elle.

L'adolescente regardait fixement le corps sans vie de Boromir, tout en rabattant inconsciemment sur elle son aile libre, montrant ainsi le choc qu'elle subissait et dont elle essayait de se protéger. En vain. Brusquement, l'adolescente se releva, chancelante, et se dirigea avec raideur vers la berge où leur campement avait été installé. Ses longues ailes traînaient lamentablement derrière elle, prouvant son affliction intense.

Par gestes saccadés, Isildis rassembla les affaires de Boromir, vida une des barques elfiques de son chargement, et retourna près du corps froid de l'Homme du Gondor. Toujours avec des mouvements mécaniques, la jeune fille se pencha sur l'homme et posa sa main sur son front. Une lueur rouge illumina la paume qui était posée sur le front du guerrier décédé, suivie juste après d'une lueur bleue. Lorsque l'adolescente retira sa main et se redressa, une étoile bleue à cinq branches scintillait sur le front de Boromir.

Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn ne bougeaient pas. Aucun d'eux n'avaient fait le moindre geste depuis que leur amie s'était relevée. Legolas avait toujours un genou à terre, le Nain était toujours appuyé sur sa hache, et le Rôdeur était toujours debout, les trois hommes regardant la Mage guerrière utiliser sa magie, fascinés. Ils se reprirent quand ils virent l'adolescente essayer de bouger le corps de l'Homme du Sud. L'Elfe se releva, et Aragorn et lui se dirigèrent vers le corps de Boromir et Isildis.

Le Dunedain prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et lui fit lâcher les poignets du mort, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que Legolas et lui se chargeaient d'emmener Boromir vers sa dernière demeure. L'adolescente soupira imperceptiblement et laissa les deux hommes transporter Boromir. Legolas et Aragorn déposèrent le corps sans vie dans la barque qu'Isildis avait vidée, puis ils y mirent ensuite les armes et le cor du défunt.

La jeune fille s'avança à son tour, ramassa son bouclier rond, et le posa sur le torse de Boromir, de façon que l'écu couvre le corps de l'homme du milieu du torse jusqu'aux genoux. Une fois son bouclier offert, Isildis poussa la barque elfique dans le fleuve Anduin, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin de la berge, la guerrière retint la barque et invoqua la protection du fleuve :

- Ô fleuve Anduin, veille sur mon ami et porte-le jusqu'en sa demeure. Que ta protection accompagne son long Voyage vers les vertes plaines de Mandos.

L'adolescente donna une légère poussée à la barque et regarda le courant entraîner son défunt ami vers les chutes du Rauros. Elle espérait que le fleuve rendrait le corps de Boromir aux siens, intact. Isildis se détourna du fleuve, sortit de l'eau et alla chercher son épée qu'elle avait laissée tomber lorsque Legolas l'avait rattrapée. Sans savoir d'où elle venait, la jeune fille vit la garde de Nensil apparaître devant son regard vide.

Avant de s'en saisir, Isildis baissa les yeux pour voir Gimli lui tendre son arme. D'un hochement de tête absent marquant sa gratitude, l'adolescente referma sa main sur la garde de son épée, la remit à sa ceinture, et alla s'adosser à un rocher près de la rive.

- Frodon et Sam ne sont plus sous notre responsabilité, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux, commença Aragorn, brisant le silence. En revanche, Merry et Pippin ne sont pas perdu, nous pouvons encore les sauver.

- Je vous suis Aragorn, déclara le Nain, empoignant sa hache.

- Moi de même, sourit l'Elfe.

- J'ai laissé mourir un autre de mes compagnons, souffla Isildis alors que les trois hommes fixaient leurs regards sur elle. J'en ai assez d'être faible et de voir ceux que j'aime disparaître un par un. Je vais devenir forte et venger ma Cité et mes compagnons !

Tout au long de sa phrase, la guerrière s'était redressée et avait rangé ses ailes, pendant qu'une langue de feu séchait ses vêtements elfiques. A la surprise du Nain, de l'Elfe et de l'Homme, un éclair rouge traversa ses yeux presque turquoise, tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, déterminée. Aragorn regarda longuement cette enfant qui, il le voyait, avait grandi trop vite, puis il reprit la parole :

- Si nous voulons sauver nos petits amis, nous devons y aller. Voyageons léger, ne prenons que ce qui nous est nécessaire.

Les quatre amis firent rapidement leur paquetage, n'emmenant que très peu de choses, puis partirent.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils poursuivaient les Orques qui avaient enlevé Merry et Pippin, quand Aragorn s'arrêta et ramassa quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol. L'élevant devant ses yeux, le Rôdeur montra à Legolas, Gimli et Isildis l'attache en feuille d'une cape elfique.

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien, dit Aragorn.

- Nous sommes sur leurs talons, dit Isildis. Nous pourrions nous reposer une nuit, estima-t-elle.

- Ils prendraient trop d'avance, argumenta le Dunedain. Il vaudrait mieux que nous continuions.

- Je me dois d'insister Aragorn, reprit la jeune fille. Nous courons depuis trois jours, jours et nuits, sans manger et avec seulement une heure de sommeil. Nous ne tiendrons pas le rythme très longtemps.

Le Rôdeur regarda ses amis et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Gimli n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, Legolas avait le rouge aux joues, et Isildis était pâle, avait les yeux cernés et était amaigrie. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Aragorn était épuisé et affamé.

- Très bien. Nous dormirons une nuit entière et nous restaurerons, concéda l'Homme en s'installant à l'ombre d'un rocher. L'un de nous montera la garde et réveillera son successeur au bout de trois heures de veille.

- Je prendrais le premier tour de garde, déclara Isildis avant que Legolas ou Gimli ne réagissent.

Aragorn acquiesça et sortit un peu de lembas, le pain elfique. Le Nain, l'Elfe, l'Homme et la guerrière mangèrent, plus que ce qu'ils avaient mangé ces trois derniers jours, et moins que ce à quoi ils avaient été habitués, puis les trois hommes s'installèrent pour dormir. Isildis s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher plat surplombant ses amis. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, la terre qui avait tremblé et craqué lui avait donné une idée.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle fouilla son esprit, cherchant la petite flamme de son troisième pouvoir. Elle la trouva bientôt. C'était une flammèche brune aux reflets auburn. Les alentours de la flamme sentaient bon la terre. La forme mentale d'Isildis s'approcha de la flammèche brune. Sans toucher ce "feu", l'adolescente sut qu'elle aurait du mal à contrôler ce pouvoir.

Si elle ne contrôlait pas ses émotions, la force tranquille de la Terre se retournerait contre elle et ses amis. _"Non ! J'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais pour laisser la Terre engloutir ma seule raison de vivre ! Je ne te laisserais pas détruire le peu de chose que j'ai réussi à sauver."_ Forte de cette détermination, Isildis plongea ses mains dans la flamme brune.

Comme pour le Feu et l'Eau, lorsque la guerrière eut l'impression d'avoir absorbé la Terre, elle ouvrit les yeux. Comme pour ses pouvoirs précédents, la jeune fille essaya de créer une sphère de terre. Y parvenant sans problème, Isildis tenta de faire apparaître du sol, un être ressemblant à sa mère, comme elle l'avait fait pour le Feu et l'Eau, en Lorien.

Mais le résultat escompté ne se réalisa pas. A la place, le sol trembla, et la terre gronda, réveillant en sursaut Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.


End file.
